


Advogada do Diabo

by tearsformorguie



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Exes to Lovers, F/M, Lawyer Courtney, Tatto artist Duncan, We love Courtney here, minor Bridgette/Geoff, minor Heather/Alejandro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Courtney é uma jovem advogada recém saída da faculdade frustrada por apenas defender casos pequenos. Quando ela pensa que as coisas podem melhorar, ela é colocada para defender ninguém mais do que seu ex-namorado, Duncan, por causa de uma briga de trânsito.♦ Fanfic também publicada no Nyah Fanfiction e no Social Spirit.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Kudos: 2





	1. Você de novo?

**Advogada do Diabo**

**Capítulo um - "Você de novo?"**

**Eram nove horas da manhã**. O barulho dos saltos altos dela batendo na superfície lisa e gélida do chão era um dos sons irritantes que poderiam ser ouvidos naquela delegacia. Os telefones tocavam de cinco em cinco minutos e apenas tinha uma pessoa para atendê-los e esta não parecia muito disposta a prestar esse serviço ao julgar pela expressão cansada de seu rosto. Além destes, um dos policiais roncava alto enquanto dormia jogado em uma das cadeiras do escritório. Courtney entrava caminhando pelo corredor com uma postura determinada e confiante.

Foi até o balcão da recepcionista e esperou que ela terminasse de atender o telefone. Deu uma pequena espiada pelo canto do olho enquanto tomava um gole de seu café e pôde ver que tinham, pelo menos, umas três linhas piscando uma luz vermelha. Courtney esperava que a moça pudesse a atender antes.

— Vou transferir a ligação. – Disse a recepcionista. Courtney notou o cansaço em sua voz e teve pena daquela garota. Os olhos dela tinham duas bolsas enormes os acompanhando, parecia ter passado a noite inteira naquele mesmo lugar. Pousou o telefone no gancho e não conteve um bocejo. Olhou para Courtney e então disse: - Posso ajudar?

— Bom dia. Meu nome é Courtney, sou advogada. Fui requisitava pelo Delegado Pallet para defender um cliente nesta manhã. Onde posso encontrá-lo? – Perguntou ela com um sorriso agradável em seu rosto.

— Talvez na cela. – A moça respondeu. Courtney a olhou por alguns segundos considerando se deveria começar a se estressar ou não. Contudo, considerou também o horário – estava muito cedo para ela utilizar um tom alto de sua preciosa voz. – e o estado da senhorita a sua frente. Teve compaixão e riu sem graça do que ela considerou ser uma piada. A moça abriu um pouco os olhos e ficou a encarar Courtney. – Conheço você de algum lugar.

Courtney quase revirou os olhos. _Quase_. Sorriu falsamente.

— Acho que não. É a primeira vez que pego um caso nesta delegacia. Falando nisso, acho que estou um pouco atrasada. – Ela não estava. Courtney nunca se atrasava. – Será que você poderia falar com o Delegado Pallet?

— Não há necessidade de me chamar, já estou aqui, senhorita Delacroix. – Courtney virou-se e viu um homem magrelo de suspensório segurando uma xícara de café com o logo “Melhor Pai do Mundo”. Ela assustou-se um pouco com o cabelo dele, era tão bagunçado que parecia que ele tinha acabado de acordar. Começara a se perguntar se ficaria assim também ao trabalhar uma semana naquele lugar. A advogada sorriu levemente e apertou sua mão em um cumprimento. – Prazer em conhecê-la. Por favor, me acompanhe.

Courtney despediu-se com um aceno da recepcionista que ainda parecia a analisar com os olhos semicerrados e seguiu Pallet até o seu escritório. Ele andava vagarosamente como praticamente todo mundo naquela delegacia, o que deixava Courtney um pouco nervosa, pois ela mesma era mais dinâmica.

— Esse é o seu primeiro caso? – Pallet perguntou no meio do caminho virando-se para olhar para ela.

— Não. Trabalhei em um pequeno escritório ano passado. – Respondeu Courtney. Entraram no escritório de Pallet e este procurou uma ficha em seu arquivo. Courtney nem se sentou porque sabia que não iria ficar lá por muito tempo. Pallet a olhou pelo canto do olho e disse:

— Você parece ser mais nova. Quantos anos você tem?

— 22. – Respondeu sem muita cerimônia. Não gostava quando comentavam sobre sua aparência no trabalho. Só queria pegar o seu caso e trabalhar. 

— Está bem no comecinho mesmo de sua carreira. – Disse ele ainda procurando a ficha certa. – Ainda continua trabalhando em algum escritório?

— Não. Estou à procura de um, na verdade. – Comentou ela. “E com contratos mais duradouros” acrescentou ela mentalmente.

Pallet, encontrando a ficha, saiu da sala. Courtney apertou sua maleta e o seguiu mais uma vez. A delegacia era completamente cinza, Courtney tinha a sensação de estar com frio naquele lugar mesmo estando tomando seu café quente. Olhava para os lados e via várias salas com persianas entre abertas. Em uma das salas, pôde ver rapidamente um homem algemado se debruçando sobre a mesa tentando alcançar um outro, mas sendo impedido por um policial que acompanhava os dois. Courtney olhou horrorizada apertando o passo. Sua cabeça martelava se seria naquele dia que ela estaria cara-a-cara com uma pessoa violenta como aquele homem que acabara de ver. Ela não sabia se estaria preparada.

Vendo os olhos arregalados da moça, Pallet riu.

— É o seu primeiro caso criminal, não é? – Perguntou. Courtney acenou com a cabeça. – Fique tranquila, um policial te acompanhará quando for falar com o seu cliente.

Pelo que Courtney vira, aquilo não aliviava muito as coisas.

— Qual foi o crime que o meu cliente cometeu? – Perguntou ela tentando evitar o tom desesperado em sua voz.

— Briga de trânsito. – Respondeu breve. – Iria ser apenas processado pelo motorista, mas acabou tendo que passar um tempinho aqui na cadeia porque insultou um policial que resolvia a briga. Aconteceu agora pouco, inclusive. O motorista já está entrando com o processo. 

Courtney mordeu o lábio inferior. Disse a si mesma que aquela situação não era tão ruim. Não era nenhum assassino psicopata que poderia ameaçá-la de morte se ela não conseguisse ganhar o caso. Pelo menos ela esperava que não fosse. Resolveu parar de falar, tomou mais um grande gole de seu café e repetiu a si mesma o quão foda ela era como advogada e o como iria arrasar no caso. Pallet a levou para uma sala igual às outras, mas naquela em especial as persianas estavam fechadas, aumentando ainda mais a ansiedade de Courtney.

— Aqui está. Boa sorte, garota. – Disse ele dando uns tapinhas leves no ombro dela e saindo corredor a fora. Antes de entrar, Courtney respirou bem fundo e recomeçou o ritual de se enaltecer para confiar mais em si mesma. Quando finalmente sentiu-se segura, segurou sua maleta com mais firmeza, ajeitou sua postura e abriu a porta.

Porém, toda aquela autoconfiança a qual tinha preparado segundos antes caiu por terra assim que viu a pessoa sentada à mesa de metal. O corpo de Courtney gelou, seus olhos arregalaram-se de tal forma que pareciam sair quicando no chão. Ela não acreditava no que estava vendo.

— Princesa? – Duncan perguntou tão surpreso quanto ela, mas, ao contrário de Courtney, começou a dar risada. – Era só o que me faltava.

_Merda_. Foi tudo o que ela conseguia pensar.

Aquilo, definitivamente, não poderia estar acontecendo. Não com ela.

Courtney despertou do transe, mas começou a entrar em profundo desespero. Suas pernas estavam bambas de tão nervosa que ela estava e ela sentiu que poderia cair a qualquer momento naquela sala. O policial que a acompanhava, vendo o estado da moça, perguntou se ela estava bem e olhou significativamente para Duncan que se calou na hora, mas ainda olhava fixamente para Courtney com leve malícia.

— Eu estou bem. – Disse ela sorrindo falsamente. Sorriso esse que assustou um pouco o policial de tão forçado que pareceu. Quando o policial voltou a sua posição original, ela caminhou devagar até o lado oposto de onde Duncan sentava e puxou sua cadeira para poder sentar também. Assim que se sentou, olhou para ele e então para o seu café e tomou mais um gole enorme dele.

— É vodka? – Perguntou ele com o mesmo tom sarcástico e clássico de sempre. Courtney riu com o mesmo nível de sarcasmo e pensou que ela precisaria mesmo de vodka depois que saísse dessa sala. – Sentiu minha falta?

— Tanto quanto você sentiu a minha, suponho. – Respondeu ela. Duncan arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Courtney observou o policial pelo canto do olho e percebeu que este não estava tão atento, portanto fez um gesto para que Duncan se aproximasse. Ele o fez já a olhando com malícia e Courtney arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, mesmo assim prosseguiu. - Escuta aqui, seu delinquente: eu estou trabalhando! Será que podemos, por favor, fingir que não nos odiamos e nos manter profissionais? Porque eu juro que se você fizer qualquer gracinha, eu... Mas que merda aconteceu com o seu braço?!

— Que tal manter o vocabulário formal, gatinha? – Duncan disse. Courtney continuou com o olhar fixo no braço engessado de Duncan. Estava tão apavorada quando o viu que nem ao menos notou que o braço dele estava daquele jeito. – Foi um dos motivos de eu ter vindo para a cadeia. – Explicou ele.

— Entendo. – Disse ela. – Tá, tudo bem. Preciso que me conte o que aconteceu nos mínimos detalhes para que eu possa fazer o meu trabalho, ok? Portanto, colabore.

— Afinal, você é advogada ou policial? Você está assustadora com esse terninho! – Exclamou ele. Courtney suspirou com tédio olhando para o seu relógio de pulso. – Ok, ok. Vou colaborar.

— Ótimo. – Abriu sua maleta tirando de lá um pequeno bloco de notas e uma caneta preta. Enquanto tirava a tampa de sua caneta, disse: - Me conte tudo desde o começo.

— Bom, eu estava com a minha moto indo trabalhar quando um babaca me fechou e me fez perder o controle total da moto. Eu caí, arrebentei o meu braço inteiro, como pode ver, e ele parou o carro.

— Ele prestou socorro? – Perguntou Courtney desviando o olhar do bloco de anotações para Duncan.

— É difícil dizer. – Duncan disse mais uma vez sendo sarcástico. Courtney revirou os olhos com tédio; - Tudo o que ele fez foi ficar gritando comigo o quão eu era irresponsável, imbecil e tapado, enquanto a mulher dele ficava chorando dentro do carro.

— Tá, o que mais? – Continuou anotando.

— Uau, você tá bem séria, Princesa. – Disse ele num impulso. Courtney o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Duncan, utilizar o termo “princesa” é antiprofissional também!

— Ok, ok, desculpa... Senhorita Delacroix. – Disse o último nome lendo no bloco de anotações dela. Então algo surgiu na cabeça de Duncan e seu rosto mostrou dúvida. – Espera um pouco, Delacroix... Esse não é o seu sobrenome.

Courtney arregalou os olhos como quem implorasse para ele parar de falar.

— Você mudou o seu sobrenome, Princesa?

— Cala a boca, Duncan. – Murmurou ela.

— Opa, alguém não está sendo muito profissional...

— Duncan! – Courtney rangeu os dentes. – Isso não é da sua conta.

— Ah, mas é claro. – Duncan ignorou. – Você não quer ser reconhecida pelo Drama Total.

— Já chega. – Courtney levantou-se. – Quer saber? Você parece estar muito mais preocupado com a minha vida pessoal do que com a sua própria que, adivinha, pode estar encarando uma multa muito alta pelo processo que já está em andamento! E, pelo julgar de como as coisas estão, você não vai ter dinheiro para pagar porque com certeza já gastou tudo o que ganhou naquele programa estúpido! – Duncan arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Estava incomodado. – Quer dizer, se nem você mesmo está preocupado com isso, por que eu deveria? É até irônico!

Courtney soltou o ar pela boca, colocando uma das mãos na cintura. Tinha falado muito rápido em curto espaço de tempo. E lá se ia a voz dela para o resto do dia, tudo graças a Duncan. Ele comprimiu os lábios, pareceu pensar no que ela tinha dito naquele momento.

— Me desculpa. – Murmurou ele. Courtney nem acreditou quando ouviu aquelas palavrinhas saindo da boca dele. – Olha, eu realmente não sou culpado. Tipo... Eu estava indo trabalhar nessa manhã e de repente aconteceu tudo isso!

Courtney bateu o pé no chão lentamente algumas vezes. Estava decidindo ainda se deveria ou não ir embora, deixando Duncan resolver seus problemas sozinho pelo menos uma vez na vida. Seria uma ótima revanche se fosse considerar tudo o que aconteceu entre eles. É, seria. Porém, Courtney sentia no fundo que deveria continuar o ouvindo. Sem falar que ela precisava trabalhar duro para ser reconhecida por algo que não fosse a humilhação que passou no Drama Total. Ela precisava mostrar o seu real valor. Não só para o mercado de trabalho, mas para ela mesma também.

Revirou os olhos e voltou a se sentar.

— Conte o resto. – Pediu ela tomando a caneta em mãos mais uma vez.

— Ok. Bom... Depois de ele ter insultado todas as minhas gerações passadas, eu me estressei e acabei chutando a traseira do carro dele.

Courtney anotou aquilo quase rindo. Ela até riria se aquilo não fosse trágico.

— Sem surpresas nisso. – Disse ela e Duncan conteve-se para não responder de volta. Enquanto anotava, lia uma coisa ou outra no relatório da ficha policial. Foi quando uma das linhas chamou sua atenção que ela precisou interromper Duncan com um olhar assustado em seu rosto. – Você bateu nele?

— O que? Não! Claro que não! – Exclamou ele. Courtney acalmou-se. – Quer dizer, foi justamente por isso que eu chutei a traseira do carro. Para descontar a raiva e não chutar a cara dele.

— Ok, não vou anotar isso. – Disse ela referindo-se a última parte.

— Enfim, o fato é que o imbecil chamou a polícia e eu fui obrigado a esperar pelo menos meia hora até eles chegarem lá. Eu nem sei direito como aconteceu. Só sei que quando o policial chegou, o imbecil saiu do carro com o rosto sangrando e dizendo que eu tinha o agredido.

— E o policial acreditou.

Duncan riu sarcástico.

— Considerando que eu tinha acabado com a traseira do carro dele...

— Não interessa, seu braço também está machucado. Ele deveria ter verificado isso.

— Eu também acho, por isso acabei xingando a mãe do policial sem querer e, bom, agora estou aqui. – Forçou um sorriso.

— _Merda_ , Duncan! – Courtney sussurrou passando o olhar das anotações para Duncan. – Desacato a autoridade dá cadeia, seu idiota!

— Que tal mantermos isso profissional, Delacroix?

Courtney bufou revirando os olhos.

— Bom, analisando o caso com isso... – A advogada encostou-se a cadeira e começou a olhar para cima, pensando. – Você vai precisar pagar a fiança para sair daqui. Vou montar o caso com o depoimento que você deu, pegar todas as provas... – As mãos dela foram até os seus cabelos para arrumar alguns dos fios rebeldes. Estava ainda falando consigo mesma quando olhou para Duncan. Ele a admirava com uma expressão paralisada em seu rosto. Courtney franziu a testa. – O que foi?

— Você cresceu, Courtney. – Disse ele com um leve sorriso. Courtney cruzou os braços e riu.

— Acontece, às vezes.


	2. Nostalgia

**Advogada do Diabo**

**Capítulo dois – “Nostalgia”**

**\- Prontinho**. – Courtney sorriu ao entregar o último arquivo do dia depois de tê-lo assinado ao policial da delegacia. Eram cinco horas da tarde e seu estômago já começava a roncar de tanta fome que sentia. Precisava almoçar para continuar mantendo seu bom humor – tarefa difícil se considerar seu atual cliente. Ainda não conseguia acreditar na coincidência desastrosa do destino. Duncan em sua vida. Mais uma vez. O universo parecia gostar de brincar com a sua vida. Maldito o dia em que ela se inscrevera praquele reality show estúpido!

Ela sabia, no entanto, que tinha obrigação de se recompor. Pallet era alguém influente. Se ela fizesse um trabalho excelente com Duncan, as chances de ele recomendá-la para outros lugares eram enormes. Era por isso que ela estava disposta a comer o mais rápido possível e começar a trabalhar sua defesa. Uma coisa era certa: Duncan era inocente. E ela iria provar. Por mais conflituoso que fosse o caso, ela sabia discernir bem; tinha um faro para isso.

Com esses pensamentos, Courtney caminhava em direção ao seu pequeno carro enquanto guardava alguns papéis em sua pasta. Estava completamente distraída e por isso nem viu Duncan encostado ao carro dela. Assim que percebeu sua presença, não pôde evitar um suspiro cansado e um olhar de tédio a ele. Era sempre uma sensação estranha vê-lo de novo.

\- Belo carro, gatinha.

\- Ainda estamos trabalhando no seu caso, Duncan. – Disse ela ignorando o fato de estar encostado a traseira do carro dela e indo em direção a porta da frente. – Afinal, quem pagou a sua fiança?

\- Geoff.

\- Geoff? Geoff da Bridgette?

\- Sim.

Courtney parou no meio do caminho e o olhou confusa.

\- Bridgette é minha melhor amiga e ela nunca me contou que vocês ainda eram próximos.

\- Bom, você sabe como os dois são “de boa”. Eles odeiam conflitos, então devem ter omitido algumas das minhas visitas a casa deles. – Disse ele com aquele mesmo olhar malandro de sempre. – Também deve ser porque eles imaginavam que se fossemos colocados no mesmo ambiente de novo, nos mataríamos.

Courtney arqueou uma das sobrancelhas fazendo um bico. Fazia sentido.

\- É. Bom, eu tenho que ir trabalhar na sua defesa. – Disse ela pronta para entrar no carro. – Qualquer informação útil que você lembrar...

\- Você poderia me dar uma carona para o trabalho? – Perguntou ele, interrompendo-a. Courtney franziu a testa. – Passei a manhã inteira aqui e não tive como avisar ninguém sobre o que aconteceu. Tinha um monte de clientes marcados pra hoje e...

-Tá, tá, Duncan. Entra logo. – Courtney estava estressada. _Merda_. Duncan trabalhando não era algo que ela esperava. Na verdade, a parte rancorosa de Courtney desejava ardentemente que ele estivesse completamente fodido em qualquer coisa que fizesse na vida. Queria poder sentir o gostinho da vitória, vê-lo implorar por uma segunda chance. Infelizmente, para ela, as coisas não funcionavam desse jeito.

Entretanto, ele pedir carona a ela por estar completamente fodido com um possível processo o qual ele dependia da ajuda dela já era um ótimo começo.

Duncan sorriu para Courtney e entrou no carro. Os dois se olharam por um momento antes de Courtney ligar o motor e sair da vaga do estacionamento da delegacia.

*******

O céu estava num tom de roxo bem claro fazendo contraste com o alaranjado proveniente do Sol se pondo. Era uma tarde bonita, mas muito quente. Courtney ainda não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para comprar um carro com ar condicionado, então as janelas estavam abertas. Duncan vez ou outra olhava para o lado e via os cabelos de Courtney balançarem por causa do vento.

Duncan achava engraçado como Courtney não havia mudado nada. Ela sempre teve aquele ar maduro e responsável desde que se conheceram no Drama Total e isso pareceu até se intensificar agora com a idade adulta. Mesmo assim, sua aparência se manteve.

E por se manter, Duncan dizia: Courtney continuava muito gata.

Olhando pelo canto do olho, Courtney percebeu que Duncan a observava. Ela sorriu com os lábios e dando um risinho sarcástico.

\- Perdeu alguma coisa, Duncan?

\- Talvez.

\- Então trate de achar! – Disse com um tom humorado, mas sem perder a postura. Típico da Courtney que ele conhecia. Ele sorriu e virou-se para janela olhando a paisagem. 

\- Então... Você trabalha no quê?

\- Interessada, gatinha?

\- Não mesmo. - Courtney riu tentando disfarçar o real interesse na vida dele. - Estou só tentando ser agradável.

\- Você é adorável.

\- Só responde a pergunta.

\- Ok, Princesa. Sou tatuador.

\- Tatuador. - repetiu ela surpresa, mas nem tanto. Duncan vivia fazendo desenhos em qualquer canto que pudesse imaginar. Aquela profissão combinava com ele. - Isso é legal.

\- Você diz legal no sentido "isso é foda" ou no sentido "uau, ele tem um emprego que não vai o levar para cadeia"?

\- No sentido, que bom que ele se encontrou em alguma profissão que ele gostava.

\- Ah, claro. - ele sorriu e então olhou para a mulher dirigindo. - E por falar nisso, você ainda tem a-

\- Claro que não!

\- Ok, não tá mais aqui quem falou.- disse ele levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. - Ainda não me disse por que mudou de sobrenome. – Comentou colocando a mão para fora da janela.

\- Coloque a mão para dentro! – Respondeu agoniada. Duncan riu e obedeceu. – Já te disse que isso não é da sua conta.

\- Calma, estressadinha. Só foi uma pergunta. Estava curioso, você sempre teve tanto orgulho de si mesma que...

\- Ainda tenho muito orgulho de mim. – Disse olhando rapidamente nos olhos dele e logo voltando-se a direção. Suspirou cansada. Havia esquecido como Duncan poderia tirá-la do sério. – O motivo é bem óbvio.

\- Você matou alguém?

\- Não, mas continue me provocando e quem sabe eu já tenha uma vítima. – Respondeu sarcástica.

\- Você continua muito engraçadinha, Courtney.

\- E você, irritante. Mas não esperava outra coisa de você, afinal.

Os dois se olharam por um instante e sorriram sarcásticos um para o outro. Enquanto Courtney continuava dirigindo, Duncan parou para observá-la mais uma vez. Focou nas mãos da advogada procurando qualquer tipo de aliança. Não achou nada e então sorriu olhando as ruas passando diante de seus olhos.

\- Faz alguma outra coisa além de trabalhar? – Perguntou ele.

\- Tipo o que?

\- Sei lá. Yoga, academia, sair com amigos, amigos mais íntimos...

Courtney riu.

\- Seja mais direto, Duncan.

\- Como anda o Scott?

\- Como anda Gwen?

Encararam-se. Um clima tenso se estabeleceu no ar. Os dois sabiam que aquele era um assunto delicado. Courtney já estava perdendo a paciência, ela odiava falar sobre qualquer coisa sobre aquele programa. Duncan ficou incomodado também porque nunca conseguiu se resolver direito com Gwen. Por incrível que parecesse, Courtney tentara entrar em contato com a gótica para reatarem a amizade, só que Gwen nunca retornou as ligações.

Courtney tinha a impressão que nada dava certo para ela desde de que saiu do Drama Total. A maior prova disso era a situação que vivia naquele momento. Jamais que ela esperava encontrar Duncan novamente. Courtney bufou pelo calor que fazia e passou a mão em seu cabelo enquanto esperava o sinal abrir. Duncan, que não suportava mais aquele silêncio, movimentou-se no banco para ligar o rádio.

Tocava o cover de _Wild Horses_ pela banda _The Sundays_. Assim que reconheceram a música o clima que já estava tenso ficara completamente desconfortável. Duncan e Courtney olharam-se rapidamente e pareceram lembrar da mesma coisa.

Quando ainda namoravam, aquela música tocava nas rádios quase sempre e em uma dessas vezes os dois quase teriam transado. Eles nem lembravam o porquê de não ter acontecido, mas desde então aquela música tinha ficado marcada na memória dos dois. Tão bem marcada que Courtney poderia sentir seu rosto queimar de tanta vergonha que sentia naquele momento.

Merda. O que a vida tá querendo de mim hoje? Pensou Courtney. Parecia brincadeira do destino tentando criar um clima romântico para os dois. Duncan estava tão desconfortável quanto Courtney, então resolveu quebrar logo o silêncio.

\- Bom, pelo menos não é Wonderwall. – Disse ele olhando pra ela. Courtney ficou boquiaberta por ele lembrar daquilo, mas, ao invés de ficar irritada, ela apenas deu risada. Duncan a acompanhou.

\- Odeio _Oasis_. – Disse ela. – Tantas músicas românticas lindas e sempre colocam Wonderwall para dedicar pra alguém. Ridículo.

\- Muito obrigado, Courtney. – Disse ironicamente e riu. – Só queria lembrar que você ficou muito feliz quando eu escolhi essa para ser a “nossa” música.

Courtney riu e suspirou.

\- Sei lá. Jovens apaixonados não batem bem da cabeça. -

Duncan sorriu. Por algum motivo, aquela frase fez o peito dele se encher de alegria e ego. Courtney, percebendo o que fez, tratou de consertar.

\- É por isso que crescemos. – Olhou para ele dando um pequeno sorriso como quem dizia “eu mudei, imbecil.”

***

\- Você quer entrar? – Duncan perguntou assim que chegou. O cérebro de Courtney gritava dizendo que não era uma boa ideia. Mas ela estava tão curiosa para saber como aquele estúdio era que acabou aceitando com a desculpa que estava morrendo de sede por causa do calor. Duncan notou logo que a curiosidade dela e sorriu. Até nisso ela não havia mudado, ele pensou.

A expectativa de Courtney, no entanto, não chegava nem perto do que o estúdio de Duncan realmente era. O lugar era moderno, tinha uma mobília incrível de um tom roxo que combinava com absolutamente tudo do estúdio. Tinha o mesmo estilo de Duncan; as paredes tinham pichações – provavelmente feitas por ele mesmo – que funcionavam como mostruário de possíveis tatuagens que poderiam ser feitas ali. Era impecável.

\- Gostou, gatinha?

\- Ainda estou trabalhando no seu caso. Mas... Esse lugar é incrível mesmo. – Disse dando o braço a torcer. Duncan sentiu seu ego ser acariciado. Melhor que isso, seu ego sendo acariciado por Courtney. Ele não poderia pedir mais nada.

Foi até um mini frigobar e pegou uma garrafa de água para a moça.

\- Obrigada.

\- Sem problemas, Princesa.

Courtney revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

\- Certas coisas nunca mudam, não é?

\- Pois é. – Disse ele se aproximando dela. – Mas tem coisas que ficam cada vez melhor com o tempo.

A essa altura, os dois já estavam a um palmo de distância. Duncan tinha um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios e seus olhos intercalavam entre os olhos castanhos de Courtney e sua boca. Por um instante, ela esqueceu de tudo. Odiava-se por admitir aquilo a si mesma, porém Duncan continuava sendo um de seus pontos fracos. E o que ela fazia com pontos fracos?

\- Tipo vinho. – Courtney disse rindo de nervoso. – Vinho fica cada vez melhor com o tempo. Eu amo vinho.

Duncan a viu dar uns passinhos para trás e riu.

\- Se você quiser, a gente pode sair qualquer dia desses para tomar um vinho. – Respondeu ele. Courtney continuou rindo de maneira nervosa pensando em como escaparia daquela situação. A mente dela gritava: _Pelo amor de Deus, você é advogada! Comece a argumentar e caia fora!_

\- Quem sabe um dia. – Respondeu ela. Em um leve surto de desespero, ela tirou seu celular da bolsa para olhar a tela. – Olha só a hora. Adoraria ficar mais, mas...

\- Com certeza adoraria.

\- Modo de falar. – Courtney retomou sua postura. O ego dela ainda falava mais alto. – Eu preciso trabalhar. Ainda tenho que digitalizar coisas sobre o seu caso e investigar alguns fatores.

\- Tudo bem. Vou te acompanhar até a porta.

\- Tudo bem.

Os dois caminharam até a porta do estúdio. Courtney já não aguentava mais nenhum segundo naquele lugar. Duncan abriu a porta, Courtney deu apenas um tchauzinho, mas parou ao escutá-lo dizer:

\- Obrigado. – Courtney virou-se. – Pela carona e por todo o lance do processo.

A advogada sorriu. Duncan se aproximou dela e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. Já sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido, ela se despediu e foi em direção ao seu carro. Antes de dar a partida, certificou-se que Duncan já havia entrado mais uma vez e então apoiou sua cabeça no volante.

Sentia-se idiota por ter ficado tão nervosa na presença dele. “ _Que estúpida_!” pensou ela relembrando como agiu estranho lá dentro. Repreendeu-se inúmeras vezes antes de girar as chaves do carro. Ela não poderia cometer o mesmo erro com a mesma pessoa depois de tanto tempo. Ela já não era mais uma adolescente, era uma mulher adulta que precisava de dinheiro para pagar suas contas e só um trabalho de verdade conseguiria fazer isso. Foco, era disso que ela precisava. E nada a tiraria de seu caminho.

Mesmo assim, seu coração parecia martelar ideias e memórias em sua cabeça.

\- Foco, Courtney. É só um cliente, é só um trabalho. Quando tudo acabar, sua carreira vai decolar e você nunca mais irá vê-lo de novo. Não esqueça o que ele te fez. – Repetiu algumas milhares de vezes e quando notou já estava na porta de sua casa.


	3. Intuição e Razão

**Advogada do Diabo**

**Capítulo três – "Intuição e Razão"**

**\- Jura?** Uau! Eu nem sei o que dizer. Poderia trazer esse material até o final do dia? Muito obrigada! Até! – Courtney desligou o celular com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Com cuidado para não tropeçar em seus saltos, ela deu uma pequena corrida até o escritório de Pallet.

Bateu na porta duas vezes e a abriu quando ouviu um “Entra” em tom cansado.

\- Com licença, Pallet. Tenho boas notícias sobre o meu caso. – Contou ela. Nas últimas semanas, Courtney e Pallet tinham se tornado bons amigos. Conversavam sobre os casos que estavam trabalhando como também estratégias para atingir determinado ponto em cada caso. Courtney o via como um mentor e sentia que aprendia muito com ele a cada momento. Ela sabia que ele reconhecia o seu esforço e, por isso, era mais aberto a falar com ela. – Consegui as gravações de todos os ângulos da avenida no momento exato onde ocorreu a briga.

\- Muito bom, senhorita Delacroix. – Elogiou ele. – O material é o suficiente?

\- É mais do que suficiente! As gravações mostram o homem que acusou meu cliente bater por conta própria a cabeça no volante. – Disse ela quase pulando de alegria. – Esse caso é todo meu.

\- Excelente, Courtney. Mas lembre-se: não é porque tem o caso ganho que a sorte vai estar sempre ao seu lado. Mantenha-se firme em sua defesa e não deixe nenhuma ponta solta. Todo cuidado é pouco.

Courtney assentiu com a cabeça, pensativa. Assim que Pallet a alertou sobre, um leve arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Courtney não era dada as suas intuições, ela preferia seguir sempre à razão.

\- Acho que está tudo amarradinho, mas não custa checar mais uma vez.

\- Nunca é demais. – Disse ele dando um gole de seu café. – Se tudo der certo, garanto que muitas portas se abriram pra você.

Os olhos de Courtney arregalaram-se sem que ela tivesse muito controle e então sorriu. “Ele vai me indicar para um escritório!”

\- Muito obrigada! Bom, vou analisar mais algumas vezes.

\- Qualquer coisa que precisar, estou à disposição. – Disse Pallet antes de ela se despedir e sair pela porta.

Mais uma vez naquele dia, Courtney precisou conter os pulos de alegria. Parecia que finalmente sua vida estava se alinhando de novo. A vontade que ela tinha era de colocar _Shiny Happy People_ do _REM_ tocando no volume máximo para que ela pudesse dançar.

Pegou seu celular e ligou para Duncan.

\- Princesa? – Respondeu ele. Courtney revirou os olhos.

\- Duncan, quantas vezes eu... Quer saber? Foda-se. Eu sou mesmo uma princesa.

\- Wow, não com esse palavreado, mocinha. – Duncan riu do outro lado da linha.

\- Essa mocinha aqui vai te livrar de um processo. – Disse elevando seu queixo como se estivesse falando com Duncan a sua frente. – Acabei de conseguir o material que prova sua inocência.

\- Grande coisa. – Bufou ele. Courtney franziu a testa e quando ia começar argumentar. – Brincadeira, Princesa. Relaxa. Então o caso está ganho?

\- Dependendo da minha defesa, com certeza.

\- Isso é incrível, Courtney. – Duncan sorriu. – Ei, que tal comemorarmos?

Courtney sentiu outro arrepio em sua espinha, mas aquele era diferente. Não era de insegurança ou medo; era de excitação, vontade de aceitar todas as oportunidades que lhe viessem à cabeça. Mesmo assim, sua parte racional ainda prevalecia, então ela disse:

\- Vamos com calma. O caso está ganho, mas ainda faltam dois dias para a defesa e…

\- Mas é você que vai fazer a minha defesa. E você é a melhor. 

Courtney olhou para cima como se pedisse a Deus para que houvesse uma intervenção divina ali.

\- Vamos comemorar, Court. - Pediu ele. - Você já trabalha demais, tenta relaxar um pouco.

Ela trabalhava mesmo. Só naquela semana tinha entrado em contato com todas as fontes de investigação possíveis. Tudo para fechar a defesa da forma mais correta, livre de qualquer ambiguidade. Ela se considerava digna de um descanso, mas fazer isso com Duncan? 

\- O que tem em mente?

\- Vem até o estúdio hoje à noite. - Disse ele num tom de voz que ela sempre soube muito bem identificar. Sentiu seu coração acelerar. 

\- Tudo bem. Mas não posso ficar muito. Ainda trabalho sábado. 

\- Ok. Te vejo às sete.

Courtney desligou o celular. Tentou não expressar nenhum sorriso. 

***

Estava se olhando no espelho há mais de meia hora e não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo. Aquilo não era um encontro! Duncan e ela trabalhavam juntos nesse caso e nada deveria acontecer. Aquilo era um erro. 

Bufou irritada e então tirou o batom marrom da boca, colocando apenas um gloss rosa quase que invisível que era o que ela normalmente usava no dia-a-dia. 

Olhou em seu guarda-roupa e acabou escolhendo uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa branca de corte arredondado e - como o clima havia esfriado - colocou uma jaqueta de couro. Pegou um sapato de salto alto com tiras e os colocou com pressa ao ver que eram 18:30. 

Ao entrar em seu carro, o cheiro de seu perfume espalhou e só então ela percebeu o quanto estava cheirosa. Merda. Ela não queria que ele pensasse que estava indo com alguma intenção. Porém, considerou que ela normalmente se cuidava bem, então não tinha problema.

Suspirou, disse a si mesma para ficar algumas vezes e ligou o som do carro para ter algo para se distrair sem pensar em nada que a fizesse parar o carro e voltar para casa. O som de _IDFC_ da banda _Blackbear_ começou a tocar. Courtney revirou os olhos e deu a partida.

***

Apertou a campainha do estúdio exatamente às sete horas. O nervosismo passara durante o caminho até voltar como uma avalanche assim que viu Duncan. 

Os piercings continuavam no mesmo lugar, porém, usava uma camisa social preta com um botão aberto. 

\- Boa noite, princesa. - Disse ele num tom sedutor. Courtney se recompôs após ficar alguns segundos babando. - Você está linda.

\- Quando não estou? - Disse ela colocando uma parte do cabelo para trás. 

\- Vamos entrar, vai. - Abriu espaço para que ela entrasse. - Comprei uma coisa pra comemorarmos.

Courtney franziu a testa e virou para trás para olhá-lo. Duncan foi até o mini frigobar do estúdio e pegou uma garrafa de vinho. Courtney arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

\- Vinho?

\- Envelhecido. - Disse ele abrindo a rolha da garrafa e logo depois pegando duas taças. Aproximou-se dela e começou a encher as duas taças. - Quanto mais tempo, fica melhor, não é? 

\- Talvez. - Disse pegando a taça e brincando com ele. Os dois beberam o primeiro gole sem tirar os olhos um do outro. - Nesse caso, com certeza. 

Duncan sorriu ao notar a ambiguidade na frase dela. 

\- Pensei que não viesse. 

\- Falei que vinha, não? Além disso, estou feliz com o trabalho. Pallet conversou comigo hoje e ele deu a entender que vai me indicar para um escritório. 

\- Parabéns, Courtney. Você merece. - Disse ele dando mais um gole de vinho. Pareceu então lembrar de alguma coisa. - Eu pedi o nosso jantar de uma casa de massas. Lembro que Mesa Luna era o seu prato preferido quando...

Courtney arqueou as duas sobrancelhas claramente surpresa por ele ter lembrado a sua comida favorita. Duncan comprimiu os lábios.

\- Enfim, é esse?

\- Sim, sim. - Courtney saiu do transe. - É esse mesmo. Não sabia que se lembrava. 

\- Que bom. Vamos comer então.

***

Os dois já tinham acabado de comer e tinham acabado com quase todo o vinho. Encontravam-se sentados confortavelmente no sofá do estúdio. Quem os visse, nunca iria dizer que eram ex-namorados. Courtney riu quando Duncan contou sobre a expressão do policial assim que ele o insultou.

\- Esse pode entrar facilmente para a minha lista de erros. - Comentou ele e deu mais um gole em seu vinho.

\- Como se chamaria essa lista? - Perguntou ela. 

\- Não sei. Acho que poderiam ter fotos para ilustrar cada momento e ser apelidada como “Momentos antes da merda acontecer”.

Courtney precisou se segurar para não cuspir o vinho no rosto de Duncan. Ele deu risada também, no entanto, parou um momento e a observou. O rosto dela estava menos carrancudo do que as últimas vezes em que se encontraram. Total efeito da bebida, mas ele lembrava-se daquela mesma expressão do começo do namoro dos dois. 

\- Senti falta da sua risada. - Disse ele. Courtney olhou para ele ainda rindo e então percebeu o tom sério, apesar do sorriso e olhar transmitindo uma espécie de nostalgia. O que ele tinha a perder? Estava claramente bêbado e aquelas eram palavras que ele tinha em mente desde quando a viu. Courtney colocou uma das mechas que caía sobre o seu cabelo atrás da orelha e tentou recobrar a razão. Porém, pela bebida, ela não conseguia esconder que tinha ficado feliz em ouvir aquilo. Então, ela sorriu de maneira nervosa. - Courtney, eu…

\- Duncan. É melhor parar por aí. - Disse ela colocando a taça em cima da mesa de centro. - A noite está realmente legal e eu estou me divertindo bastante. Não estraga isso.

\- Por que você acha que eu sempre vou estragar tudo? - Perguntou ele. Courtney desviou o olhar e riu. - Ok, eu sei que eu errei, mas…

\- Mas o que, Duncan? - Perguntou ela num tom mais sério. - Foi difícil pra você sair daquela merda de programa com a sua imagem destruída?

\- Não queria te lembrar, mas eu fui preso.

\- Foi preso porque foi um idiota! - Exclamou ela. - Aposto o que for com você que ninguém tirou sarro de você por ser corno em rede nacional!

Duncan franziu a testa e olhou para baixo. 

\- Sabe o porquê de eu ter mudado de sobrenome? Do porquê de Santiago ir para Delacroix? Foi porque eu não conseguia ter paz! - Exclamou ela. - Todo o lugar que eu ia as pessoas ditavam como eu deveria ter agido no relacionamento pra não te perder. Ou faziam comparações minhas com a Gwen. Falando que ela era mais gostosa, mais inteligente, menos mandona! E que com o meu comportamento era óbvio que eu iria te perder! 

Os olhos de Courtney começaram a marejar.

\- Eu sei que não fui a pessoa perfeita. A namorada perfeita. Mas eu era muito nova. O mais irônico disso tudo é que eu sempre segui as regras. Sempre. Eu seguia as regras pra não me foder e me garantir em qualquer coisa. Mas olha onde eu fui parar. - Levantou as mãos para o alto então as despencou no colo. - Minha carreira de advogada já poderia ser brilhante nesse exato momento! Mas assim que saí da faculdade e voltei para o Canadá, todos os escritórios que eu ia não se importavam com o meu currículo brilhante ou com tudo o que eu já fiz durante a universidade. Tudo o que me perguntavam era: Como foi para você ser corna em rede nacional? 

Duncan ficou em silêncio. Não sabia o que dizer diante daquilo. Ele tinha grande parte da culpa daquilo, mas não tinha como voltar no tempo. Se ele pudesse, ele voltaria.

\- Eu odeio aquela merda de programa. - Disse após um suspiro. - Nem cheguei perto de ganhar e me fodi por isso. 

\- Você não é nada daquilo que falam de você. - Duncan disse. Courtney o olhou como quem dissesse "sério mesmo?". - Eles não te conhecem como eu conheço.

\- Vamos nos poupar das mentiras. Você odiava meu jeito na época. - Disse ela e bebeu um grande gole de vinho. 

\- Eu amava o seu jeito. - Rebateu ele. - Confesso que fiquei muito puto quando você disse que queria mudar tudo em mim, porque eu te amava do jeitinho que você era.

\- Não, não amava. 

\- Amava.

\- Não amava.

\- Eu amava.

\- VOCÊ NÃO AMAVA.

\- AMAVA SIM. - Duncan disse irritado. Courtney se calou o olhando com revolta. - Porra! - Duncan passou as mãos em seu rosto e depois olhou para ela. - Esse é o seu problema, sabia? Você era irritante. Muito irritante. Caralho, como você continua sendo irritante.

\- Você não é o que se possa chamar de cavalheiro também, sabia? - interrompeu ela, mas Duncan continuou falando. Ela deu mais gole de seu vinho.

\- Deus, como você consegue ser tão insuportável?

\- Acho que já entendi essa parte, idiota! 

\- E sabe qual é a pior parte disso? 

\- Deixe-me adivinhar: você vai me dizer. - Courtney disse e Duncan trancou o maxilar enquanto sorria ironicamente e Courtney retribuiu o mesmo sorriso e tomou mais um gole. Ela acabaria com a garrafa logo.

\- Além de insuportável, você sempre foi espertinha. Tinha sempre as melhores respostas e me deixava LOUCO.

\- POR QUE NÃO PROCURA UMA OUTRA ADVOGADA QUE VOCÊ POSSA BEIJAR? TALVEZ UMA GÓTICA. VOCÊ É BOM NISSO, NÃO?

\- EU NÃO QUERO OUTRA PESSOA. EU QUERO VOCÊ. EU SEMPRE QUIS VOCÊ PORQUE EU AMEI VOCÊ E CONTINUO AMANDO. 

Courtney então virou o rosto para encará-lo. Duncan não tinha nem uma sombra de deboche em sua expressão. 

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos. Duncan não conseguia evitar de olhar para a boca dela e quando viu já estava se aproximando. Courtney fechou os olhos e então pulou em cima do colo dele, beijando-o ferozmente e passando seus dedos pelo cabelo dele. Ele, por sua vez, puxava a sua cintura com firmeza e logo depois desciam suas mãos apertando sua bunda. 

Duncan parou de beijá-la para dar atenção ao pescoço dela que estava completamente exposto pelo cair da blusa dela. Enquanto era beijada por cada parte de seu pescoço, Courtney segurava alguns suspiros mais altos e tentava não jogar sua cabeça para trás. 

Na tentativa de se manter reta, Courtney olhou o espelho em sua frente. Ao ver seu rosto completamente entregue ao prazer e a situação onde se encontrava, Courtney saiu do colo dele rapidamente colocando as mãos na cabeça.

\- Não, não, não. - Disse andando de um lado para o outro. - Onde que eu tô com a cabeça? Isso tá errado! 

\- Não, não tá! - Duncan levantou do sofá e segurou os braços dela se forma delicada até subir com as mãos em seu rosto. - Courtney, me escuta. Nós dois somos certos. A gente tá certo. Eu sinto muito por ter errado antes. Eu sei que fiz merda, mas a gente nunca deixou de se gostar.

\- Não, Duncan. - Fechou os olhos. - Não podemos. Olha a merda que deu na primeira vez! Imagina só o que pode dar nessa vez!.

\- Somos adultos. Não temos mais a mesma maturidade que antes. Você mudou, eu mudei. A gente vai fazer dar certo! 

Ela respirou fundo. Intercalou o olhar entre os dois olhos dele e sentiu o polegar dele acariciar o rosto dela levemente.

\- Me dá uma chance. - Sussurrou ele. - Vai dar certo. 

Courtney olhou para baixo e se desvencilhou dele. 

\- No momento, não dá pra pensar em nada que não seja no seu caso. Minha carreira continua sendo a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Não quero ter que focar mais em nada do que isso.

\- Tudo bem. E depois que o caso acabar?

\- Depois do caso, eu vou pensar em tudo o que você me disse. - Respondeu ela. Na verdade, você vai ter que me dizer todas essas coisas quando ambos estivermos sóbrios para eu acreditar cem por cento no que você está falando. 

\- Eu não tô delirando. 

\- Muito menos eu. 

\- Tudo bem. - Duncan se deu por vencido. - Eu espero o tempo que for. 

Courtney olhou para ele por alguns segundos com aquela frase em mente e seu coração passou a bater mais rápido. Ela desviou o olhar. 

\- Você tem certeza de que quer ir embora? - perguntou ele e Courtney semicerrou os olhos desconfiada. - Não é isso o que você tá pensando, Princesa. É que você bebeu e, bom, a senhorita não pode dirigir porque - ele sorriu - que exemplo você estaria dando como representante do Direito se dirigisse bêbada?

Courtney abriu a boca então a fechou novamente. Merda, ele tem razão! Ela cruzou os braços.

\- E, além do mais, eu não quero que você se machuque - Duncan disse e vendo a expressão confusa que tomou o rosto dela, ele tratou de consertar. - Afinal, quem é que vai me defender nesse processo, não é?

\- É - Courtney sorriu. - Então, qual é a sua ideia? 

\- Bom, minha casa é no andar de cima. Você pode ficar na minha cama. Eu durmo no sofá. 

\- Obrigada, Duncan. - agradeceu ela.

***

No dia seguinte, após deixar um recado agradecendo mais uma vez a Duncan, ela passou em casa para tomar um banho e trocar suas roupas. Courtney fora trabalhar logo depois com algumas pontadas de dor na cabeça. Estas que ela logo resolveu com um comprimido o qual tinha guardado em sua bolsa para ocasiões como aquela.

Apesar das palavras de Duncan não terem saído de sua cabeça, o foco dela era total em seu trabalho e na montagem dos argumentos para sua defesa ser impecável. Ela tinha passado a manhã inteira analisando os vídeos que tinha recebido da avenida onde ocorrera o acidente e escolhendo pontos cruciais para serem apresentados. Até mesmo circulou alguns dos momentos com caneta vermelha para dar ênfase ao que se passava em cada parte. 

Satisfeita com seu trabalho e atenta ao horário do almoço, Courtney pegou sua bolsa em sua sala emprestada e foi em direção à saída da delegacia. 

Pallet estava perto do hall de entrada. Courtney estranhou pelo movimentar da parte de secretaria da delegacia que tinha algo de errado. Algumas pessoas gritavam e outras faziam grupinhos enormes. Estava realmente uma loucura.

Courtney se aproximou de Pallet e então perguntou:

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? Prenderam um novo Ted Bundy? 

Assim que Pallet escutou a voz dela, virou-se bruscamente com um olhar de "puta merda" o qual Courtney não entendeu em um primeiro momento. A partir dali tudo pareceu passar em câmera lenta.

Courtney só começou a entender assim que Chris McLean apareceu a abraçando de lado e a secretária da delegacia gritando:

\- EU SABIA! É A COURTNEY DO DRAMA TOTAL!


	4. Mídia

**Advogada do Diabo**

**Capítulo quatro - "Mídia"**

**Courtney nem sentiu ser conduzida por Pallet até a sala dele**. Os gritos e os cliques das câmeras dos jornalistas se repetiam e ecoavam em sua cabeça. O dia mal havia começado e ela já sabia que as coisas não seriam fáceis. 

Com um fechar da porta, Courtney acompanhou Chris sentar e rodar na cadeira giratória enquanto dava risada. Pallet arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e pensou em dizer alguma coisa para aquele adulto com atitudes de criança, mas se conteve e deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Courtney antes de sair pela porta.

\- Vocês sabiam que eu já quis ser policial quando era criança? Eu iria ficar muito sexy com aquele uniforme! - Chris disse após saltar da cadeira. Olhou-se no espelho ajeitando seu cabelo e Courtney cruzou os braços tentando parecer firme e segura.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Chris? - Perguntou. 

\- Boas notícias pra você, sua sortuda! - Chris virou-se. - Eu consegui uma vaga exclusiva para você no meu novo reality show! E AÍ? Demais, não é?

Courtney arregalou os olhos. A cabeça dela só conseguia pensar em uma única palavra. Inacreditável. Era isso o que Chris era. Ela mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Caminhou até Chris com os olhos arregalados e um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Já imaginando sua resposta, ele sorriu de volta. 

\- Eu sei, eu sei! Não precisa me agradecer…

\- VOCÊ TEM MERDA NA CABEÇA? - Courtney gritou. 

\- Ei, ei. Que que é isso, Courtney? 

\- Não me venha com essa, Chris. Eu nunca vou voltar pro seu reality show estúpido! - Exclamou rangendo os dentes. Chris tinha um semblante surpreso em seu rosto.

\- Por que? Vai ser incrível! Olha, escuta só: é uma ilha de desafios só que com glamour! Não vai ter comida ruim ou provas nojentas. - Explicou ele ignorando o fato de Courtney estar com as narinas bufando de tanta raiva. - Vai ser tipo um "De férias com o ex", só que melhor.

Courtney então franziu a testa.

\- Como assim "De férias com o ex"?

\- Bom… Agora que você e o Duncan estão mais próximos, eu pensei que seria uma boa trazer vocês dois juntos para trabalharem como uma equipe. Essa é meio que a dinâmica do nosso reality show. Os ex-namorados trabalham em equipe para ganharem meio milhão de dólares! Isso pode até apagar as rixas do passado. Você e o Duncan podem até superar esse lance que aconteceu com a Gwen e…

\- EU DISSE NÃO!

\- Ah, qual é a sua, hein? - Chris cruzou os braços e fez bico. - Você é doida de desperdiçar uma oportunidade dessas?

\- Sabe, Chris. Eu estudei psicologia forense na faculdade e tenho quase certeza de que você é um psicopata! 

\- Nah, se eu ganhasse uma moeda a cada vez que fosse chamado de psicopata não precisaria apresentar tantos reality shows.

\- Você é inacreditável.

\- Awwn. Eu sei, bobinha. Agora, quer que eu pegue uma caneta pra você assinar o contrato? 

\- SAIA DAQUI AGORA! - Courtney gritou com um olhar demoníaco em seu rosto, o qual Chris se assustou e não exitou em sair correndo. 

Courtney sentia seu coração bater em alta frequência. Tentou respirar fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar, mas sem conseguir, precisou sentar. Puxou seus cabelos para trás e olhou para o chão. _"_ _Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Como eu vou resolver isso tudo agora? Calma, Courtney. Pensa! Pensa! Pensa!"_

Viu um copo de plástico surgir à sua frente. Levantou a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso para Pallet. Pegou o copo e bebeu a água gelada. 

\- Obrigada. 

\- Não tem de quê. - Pallet deu a volta e sentou-se em sua cadeira. - Então, você é a Courtney do Drama Total? 

Courtney deu de ombros.

\- Sim. 

Pallet levantou as sobrancelhas e uniu os lábios de forma avantajada, como se considerasse algo. Inclinou-se em sua mesa e cruzou os dedos das duas mãos.

\- Minha filha tem 20 anos agora. Quando ela era menor assistia à Drama Total e era super fã do programa. - Comentou ele. - Ela sempre torceu por você em todas as temporadas.

Courtney olhou de forma surpresa para ele e Pallet sorriu.

\- Sabia quem eu era desde o começo desse caso? 

\- Se for mãe algum dia, precisa acompanhar a programação dos seus filhos. - Explicou ele. Courtney ficou sem graça. - Como vi que mudou de sobrenome, imaginei que quisesse manter sua privacidade no trabalho. 

Courtney sorriu amargamente.

\- Você é uma boa profissional, Courtney. Uma das mais dedicadas que eu já tive oportunidade de trabalhar. Essa é quem você realmente é. Não deixe que o que aconteceu com você no passado te moldar. Você é muito mais que aquele reality. 

Courtney sentiu vontade de chorar. Desde de que saira do Drama Total, as pessoas só a atacavam e a xingavam pelo que tinha acontecido com Duncan. Ninguém nunca tinha dito aquilo a ela.

\- Fica difícil me ver dessa forma com a mídia me lembrando o tempo todo. - Com o lábio tremendo. Ela se recusava chorar na frente de qualquer pessoa. Ainda mais na frente de Pallet, queria mostrar para ele que poderia ser forte. 

\- A mídia das celebridades é uma indústria do sensacionalismo. Logo, logo, eles terão outra notícia idiota para fazer matérias sobre.

Courtney ouviu alguns gritos lá fora e seu rosto entristeceu novamente.

\- O que eu faço com eles agora? 

\- Bom, toda delegacia de respeito tem uma porta dos fundos. - Piscou ele. Courtney riu. 

\- Obrigada, Pallet. - Disse se levantando. 

\- Não precisa agradecer. Lembre-se: use a razão. Você vai conseguir sair dessa. 

Courtney acenou com a cabeça e quando ia abrindo a porta, Pallet a chamou:

\- Desculpa te pedir isso, mas pode dar um autógrafo pra minha filha? Ela vai me matar se souber que eu te conheço.

Courtney deu risada e assinou uma folha de papel com uma mensagem agradecendo todo o apoio durante seu tempo de Drama Total. 

***

O celular de Courtney não parava de tocar nem por um segundo sequer. Duncan não desistia de tentar ligar para ela e Courtney temia saber o que ele queria dizer para ela. Colocou no silencioso e ligou a televisão. Ela precisava pensar no que fazer em sua situação. Ou melhor, em como _sair da situação._

Colocou no mesmo canal de notícias que há cinco anos divulgava fofocas sobre todos os membros do Drama Total. 

- _Aqui estamos com Chris McLean, apresentador do reality show Drama Total há mais de cinco anos. Olá, Chris. Tudo bem?_

_\- Olá, Blaineley. Bom te ver de novo._

_\- Chris, após a confirmação de uma funcionária da delegacia de que Courtney, ex-participante do Drama Total, estaria trabalhando no caso com o seu ex-namorado Duncan e até mesmo o defendendo, os fãs foram à loucura. Tem alguma novidade sobre Courtney para a gente? Ela comentou algo?_

\- _Bom, Blaineley, todos sabemos como a Courtney era durante a sua estadia no Drama Total. Ela não mudou nadinha, o que é bom porque o drama ainda está nela._

\- _O que quer dizer com isso, Chris?_

_\- Estou dizendo que logo logo podemos ter a confirmação de Courtney Santiago na próxima temporada de Drama Total!_

Courtney abriu a boca e gritou "O QUE?" que quase toda a vizinhança pode ouvir.

\- _Ela já assinou o contrato?_

_\- Ainda não, mas apenas por questões burocráticas. Sabe como ela é. "Vou chamar meus advogados!"_

As pessoas que estavam em volta à Chris começaram a rir de sua imitação de Courtney. A latina revirou os olhos e mais uma vez naquele dia quis matar Chris McLean. A sorte dela era de que as pessoas não tinham acesso nem ao seu número de celular nem ao seu endereço - e certificou-se atentamente de que ninguém a seguiu enquanto caminhava para casa. Aquilo tudo era cansativo. 

\- _Mas e Duncan e Courtney? Os dois estão realmente juntos?_ \- Blaineley perguntou para Chris. A boca de Courtney secou. 

\- _Ela não me confirmou nada, mas provavelmente. Até agora tudo o que sabemos é que ela o defende em um processo de Duncan_. 

Foi então que um alívio percorreu a alma de Courtney. Um de seus maiores medos era de que alguém tivesse tirado fotos do dia do jantar. Assim que a bomba estourou, ela até conseguia ver sua foto entrando no estúdio de Duncan. Para a mídia, qualquer foto poderia ser uma confirmação de relacionamento.

Tendo aquela informação em mente, Courtney desligou a televisão. Apesar do alívio, sentia-se completamente irresponsável. _Quase_. Foi por um pouco que ela poderia ter colocado realmente tudo à perder. 

Pegou seu celular. Duncan continuava ligando pra ela, incansavelmente. Ela desbloqueou a tela do aparelho e procurou o contato dele no Whatsapp. Seu coração apertou e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mesmo assim, ela se forçou a escrever a mensagem.

" _Eles não sabem sobre o que aconteceu no dia do jantar. Foi quase que nos pegaram._

_Depois que o caso acabar, não podemos mais nos ver._

_Eu sinto muito. "_


	5. Espelhos e imagens

**Advogada do Diabo**

**Capítulo cinco - “Espelhos e imagens”**

**Olhou-se no espelho pela décima vez naquele dia e ajeitou seu terninho azul escuro impecável** , mudando seus sapatos comuns de trabalho para um scarpin antigo em uma raríssima liquidação de loja que tinha conseguido há alguns anos atrás. Courtney estava bonita. Sabia disso. Mas seu rosto era uma mistura de mágoa e medo, o que a deixava com uma aparência estranha. E ela também sabia disso. Se contasse isso a Bridgette, ela provavelmente diria algo como 

\- Você é linda e, o que é melhor ainda, muito inteligente. Nenhum dia ruim tem a capacidade de te deixar feia porque você é incrível! 

E era por esses e mais outros milhares motivos que Courtney amava Bridgette. Não teria outra pessoa que ela pudesse escolher para chamar de melhor amiga. Deu um sorriso mínimo com aquele pensamento, então voltou a se concentrar no caso que tinha em mãos. 

Naquela sexta-feira era o dia em que ela teria obrigatoriamente ver Duncan. Ele tentou conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido milhares de vezes, mas ela sempre respondia com a mesma frase: “Sou sua advogada.” E como profissional que ela era, não perdeu tempo algum com o caso. Tinha reunido todo tipo de evidências, como as imagens da câmera de segurança - as quais ela fez questão de circular com uma caneta vermelha cada vez que aparecia a injustiça acontecendo - os testemunhos de alguns motoristas que estavam no local - o que ela também conseguiu com as imagens da câmera - e, por fim, a história de Duncan. Todos os seus argumentos estavam na ponta da língua e não tinha motivo nenhum para ela estar nervosa. Mas estava.

Estava porque sabia que, desde a entrevista com Chris McLean, seu trabalho e desempenho seriam julgados novamente pelo público. Ela só queria uma vida longe do Drama Total de novo. 

O boato sobre ela e Duncan tinha se acalmado após Heather e Alejandro postarem em suas redes sociais um falso término. Courtney sabia os grandes motivos para terem feito isso eram:

1- Conseguirem entrar para o reality show novo de Chris, já que esse seria em um lugar realmente luxuoso com provas divertidas.

2- Porque sabiam que isso tiraria total o foco de Courtney.

Poucos sabiam daquilo, mas quando Courtney descobriu a traição de Duncan, Heather tinha sido extremamente amável com a garota. É claro que, ainda sendo Heather, ela não abraçou Courtney nem fizeram uma festinha do pijama para animá-la. Mas ela foi uma das únicas que ficou do seu lado quando ela chorava e ainda lhe disse que nenhum homem valia aquelas lágrimas. 

Derramou seu chá na xícara e ligou a televisão para se informar das notícias. Courtney sempre dizia que um bom profissional do Direito era aquele que estava sempre à par do que estava acontecendo no mundo. A repórter noticiava sobre alguns acordos políticos feitos entre os países, um assassino sendo preso - ao que ela ficou completamente chocada e de olhos arregalados ao ouvir sobre - e algumas pessoas exigindo reformar na cidade onde que viviam. Nada de novo no mundo. Ela ia quase desligando a televisão quando então viu um lugar muito familiar para ela passar pela tela. Revirou os olhos quando reconheceu o acampamento Wawanakwa e teve vontade de quebrar a tela ao ver - mais uma vez - aquela entrevista com Chris McLean. 

\- _Após uma entrevista com Chris McLean sobre a volta do elenco original de Drama Total numa nova espécie de reality show, os fãs do programa ficaram arrasados após a não confirmação de alguns de seus integrantes mais queridos._ \- A repórter disse. Courtney sabia que ela não era uma das incluídas quando se diziam queridos. Bufou. - _De acordo com uma fonte confiável ao ex-apresentador, a participante Courtney Santiago teria recusado a proposta feita por Chris há algumas semanas atrás. Nenhuma das partes se pronunciou sobre o caso, mas a repercussão tomou novos rumos após alguns dos ex-participantes se manifestarem sobre o caso._

Courtney franziu a testa, claramente confusa com tudo aquilo. 

A imagem de Bridgette e Geoff apareceu com pouca qualidade mostrando que estavam gravando pelo celular. 

\- _Pedimos aos nossos fãs que não fiquem bravos com a Courtney. Nós somos amigas desde o programa e sabemos exatamente o motivo pelo qual jamais voltaríamos a participar. Ela é uma pessoa incrível que, infelizmente foi muito julgada por tudo o que aconteceu na época. Assim como eu fui e como o Geoff também foi._ \- Bridgette falava e Geoff manteve-se sério até ter seu nome citado para então fazer uma careta de choro ao que Bridgette respondeu com uma revirada de olhos sem perder o sorriso em seu rosto. Courtney sempre ficava feliz por ver como os dois estavam felizes juntos. - _Só queremos que respeitem a nossa decisão e a nossa privacidade._

A imagem dos dois foi trocada pela de Heather e Alejandro. 

- _Por que vocês estão chorando por esses participantes sendo que EU vou voltar para o programa?_ \- Heather perguntou e então riu. 

- _Ou melhor, sendo que EU vou voltar!_ \- Alejandro disse e Heather revirou os olhos.

\- _Bom, pessoal, apesar de termos terminado e ainda muita coisa precisa ser resolvida para o programa_ \- Heather começou olhando para Alejandro e então para a câmera novamente, Courtney apenas assistindo o quão falsos os dois estavam sendo porque ainda eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro - _queríamos deixar o nosso apoio a Courtney porque ela, bom… Ela não nasceu pra reality show, sabe? Vocês querem culpar essa falta de talento dela? - Courtney revirou os olhos, mas riu - Deixem os realitys para quem realmente entende da coisa. Parem de provocar ela!_

\- _É, a Heather já faz isso demais._ \- Alejandro disse e Heather arregalou os olhos. 

Courtney sorria para os dois e então a imagem da repórter surgiu de novo.

\- _Além dessas mensagens, a youtuber e ativista dos direitos dos animais, também ex-participante do programa, Gwen, publicou um vídeo em seu canal comentando sobre o caso._ \- Foi então que Courtney arregalou mais os olhos.

\- _Muitos de vocês me perguntaram sobre a polêmica da Courtney com o Duncan há algumas semanas atrás e eu resolvi fazer um vídeo sobre para que esse assunto se encerre de vez._ \- Gwen ainda usava suas roupas góticas e o seu clássico cabelo azul. - _Primeiramente, nem eu e nem ninguém além da Courtney e do Duncan sabe o que realmente está acontecendo com o relacionamento deles. E, adivinhem só? Isso só diz respeito a eles!_ \- Disse ela gesticulando com suas mão de modo a sinalizar um ponto. - _Pelo que a mídia mais confiável conta, é apenas profissional, mas, mesmo que eles tivessem voltado, isso só diz respeito a eles!_

Courtney não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Talvez fosse choque porque nunca acharia que Gwen a defenderia em rede nacional, mas também uma espécie de gratidão pelas palavras de apoio da gótica.

\- _Sabe, o que vivemos no Drama Total foi muito intenso. Aconteceram tantas coisas boas depois dele, mas também aconteceu muita coisa ruim. Nós tínhamos apenas 15 anos na época em que tudo rolou. Erramos muito. Eu errei muito e sou julgada por isso até hoje. A Courtney também. Acho até que fomos mais julgadas que muita gente do programa. Será que é por que somos mulheres? Enfim, esse é um papo para um outro vídeo… Apesar de tudo isso, somos capazes de consertar as coisas. Após o All Stars, a Courtney tentou se desculpar comigo várias vezes e eu a perdoei. Continuamos com as nossas vidas e isso só diz respeito a nós. O que eu quero dizer é: fomos um grupo de figuras públicas durante um tempo e sabemos o quanto esse mundo pode ser prejudicial para a nossa saúde mental. Se qualquer um de nós queira sair desse mundo, o mínimo que vocês devem fazer é respeitar a nossa escolha._ \- Dito isso, sorriu. - _Só espero sinceramente que os dois estejam bem seja lá no que estiverem fazendo e no que decidirem fazer daqui pra frente. Eles tem total meu apoio._

Courtney sorriu com os olhos levemente marejados. Apesar de toda a briga com Gwen, as duas haviam construído uma amizade no passado. Talvez depois desse vídeo elas pudessem voltar a se falar.

\- _Courtney e Duncan ainda não se pronunciaram sobre o relacionamento, mas poderão ser vistos hoje devido ao último passo do processo que corre contra Duncan._ \- A repórter diz e logo passa para outro caso - uma espécie de stalker de celebridades, Courtney não deu muita atenção. Ela voltou a se olhar no espelho, dessa vez, sentindo a confiança exalar por seus poros. Pegou um batom escuro e o passou vagarosamente. Ela viu no espelho a mulher que realmente era: inteligente, competente e, diga-se de passagem, lindíssima. 

E, se ela tinha certeza de algo, era de que ela ganharia aquela _porra_ de processo.


	6. A sin and a lie

**Advogada do Diabo**

**Capítulo seis - "A sin and a lie"**

**(Flashback)**

**O horizonte era uma fila de carros parados enquanto esperavam o sinal ficar verde**. Era um dia de junho, o mais quente do ano, e Duncan estava com as mãos no volante ao lado de uma Courtney emburrada olhando a paisagem - se é que se dava para chamar vários carros e pessoas xingando umas às outras de paisagem - e tentando ignorar o calor que estava sentindo. 

Aquilo era um problema. Os dois tinham acabado de sair de um restaurante, onde Duncan disse ter feito uma reserva para comemorar o primeiro mês de namoro dos dois. Porém, assim que chegaram ao local, não havia nenhuma reserva nem no nome dela quanto mais no nome dele. 

Sendo assim, Courtney estava puta. Era todo um conjunto que fazia com que ela se encontrasse assim: a fome, o calor, mas, principalmente, a mentira. E, claro, fome de novo. Apenas Duncan sabia como Courtney poderia ser faminta. Também sabia que quando ficava assim era sempre péssimo alarme; era quando seu eu vingativo acordava.

Quando o trânsito finalmente começou a andar, Duncan fez uma curva e entrou numa pequena rua e a seguiu durante alguns minutos. Courtney ficou confusa porque aquele não era o caminho de casa, o qual, por acaso, era o lugar onde ela disse (quase mandando) que ele a levasse. 

Pensou em reclamar até que viu a praia se aproximar. Ela virou seu rosto na direção do dele para tentar entender e Duncan continuava com o olhar na estrada. Naquele dia em especial o centro da cidade estava promovendo vários eventos diferentes e gratuitos, poucas pessoas - quase ninguém mesmo - pensou em ir à praia. Duncan estacionou o carro numa parte da areia onde havia algumas árvores cobrindo e sombreando onde eles estavam.

Duncan pegou um cigarro de seu bolso e o acendeu. Courtney revirou os olhos, odiava quando ele fumava. 

\- Isso faz mal, sabia? 

\- Muitas coisas fazem. - Disse ele tragando e jogando a fumaça pela janela. Assim que já estava no final, ele apagou apertando a ponta entre os dedos e o jogou na areia da praia.

\- Poderia ter guardado no bolso pra jogar fora depois. - Courtney repreendeu.

\- Fica pra próxima. 

\- Afinal, por que estamos aqui? - Courtney perguntou com irritação em sua voz.

\- Pra você poder gritar comigo sem que ninguém possa ouvir. - Duncan disse e então Courtney riu ironicamente. - Aqui vamos nós.

\- Eu não precisaria gritar com você se não tivesse mentido sobre a reserva. Qual é, Duncan. Você só tinha que ligar pra porra do restaurante e fazer a merda da reserva. 

\- Court…

\- E outra: se não tivesse conseguido, era só me falar e irmos em outro lugar!

\- Courtney…

\- POR QUE TEM QUE SER TUDO TÃO DIFÍCIL NESSA MERDA?

\- COURTNEY! 

\- O QUÊ?

\- Eu fali. - Duncan disse e então os olhos de Courtney se arregalaram. - Ligaram do banco ontem. Eu gastei todo o dinheiro do prêmio. 

Courtney olhava para ele incrédula enquanto Duncan continuava com as mãos no volante. Um silêncio se estabeleceu no carro durante alguns minutos.

\- Por que não me contou? - Courtney perguntou. 

\- Porque pensei que você fosse surtar ou… - Ele olhou para ela. O rosto com sardas espalhadas nele o encarava ainda com surpresa e ansiedade pela resposta. Voltou olhar para frente. - Sei lá. Pensei que você fosse surtar.

Courtney franziu a testa confusa.

\- Então aquele fiasco que aconteceu no restaurante foi por causa disso? 

\- É.

\- Por que você não me contou?! - Repetiu a pergunta com cansaço e raiva em sua voz. Não era possível que ele achasse que ela - justamente ela! - fosse tão desligada a ponto de não notar que o próprio namorado estava falido. Se tinha algo que ela odiava era quando subestimavam sua inteligência. 

\- Eu não queria estragar nossa comemoração. - Disse ele e olhou mais uma vez para ela. Era um tanto melancólico. Courtney deixou sua cabeça cair levemente para o lado. Ela estava com pena e quase se rendendo da raiva que estava sentindo. Mas Courtney era muito mais racional e não podia negar de estar achando seu namorado um completo idiota naquele momento. 

Duncan tinha dito que seu nome era Devon Meyers - ou algo assim, Courtney apenas se lembrava do sobrenome por ser o mesmo do apresentador Seth Meyers - para a recepcionista do restaurante. Apesar de ter estranhado o som do que ela achava ter sido o nome dele, sentou-se feliz a mesa. Após ter decidido o cardápio, os dois ficaram conversando e flertando até que o real (talvez Devon) sr. Meyers chegar ao local e o casal ser expulso de lá. 

\- Bom, teria sido mais fácil se você apenas tivesse me contado a verdade. Pouparia a vergonha toda que passamos. - Disse ela e então cruzou os braços. - Eu odeio quando mente pra mim. 

\- Eu não sabia se você reagiria bem ao saber que estou falido. 

\- Se você estiver me chamando de interesseira, eu saio desse carro agora. - Courtney disse pausadamente. - Eu ia sugerir pra fazermos a comida em casa. Meus pais só iam voltar semana que vem e lá tem vinho.

Duncan virou a cabeça para olhá-la. 

\- Me desculpa. - disse ele e ela comprimiu os lábios. - Eu fiquei desesperado quando aquele gerente filho da puta contou, nem consegui pensar direito. 

Courtney respirou fundo e então se aproximou dele no banco. Virou a cabeça de Duncan delicadamente e acariciou seu rosto. Ela sorriu e beijou sua testa.

\- Vamos dar um jeito, ok? 

Duncan sorriu e assentiu. Courtney então comprimiu os olhos transformando aquele olhar amoroso em um maldoso.

\- Mas você me deve um jantar, então trate de trabalhar. - Disse e deu dois tapinhas fracos no ombro dele.

Duncan riu maliciosamente.

\- Sabia que esse seu lado mandão é meio sexy, princesa? 

\- Sabia que se continuar me chamando assim não precisaremos comemorar mais um mês de namoro? - Disse ela sedutoramente e se aproximando dele.

\- Ah é?

\- É.

Courtney então riu também e ele a puxou para o seu colo para lhe fazer cosquinhas. 

\- DUNCAN! - Courtney gargalhava. - PARA COM ISSO!

\- Quer que eu pare, é? - perguntou ele enquanto Courtney tentava se desvencilhar das mãos de Duncan. 

\- SIM, SEU IDIOTA. - Courtney disse e jogou seu corpo todo para trás. Seu cotovelo acabou apertando o botão do rádio e o ligando. A música Wild Horses começou a tocar na versão da banda The Sundays.

Os dois se olharam rindo completamente da cara um do outro pela situação. Courtney teve que se ajeitar melhor para então se posicionar no colo de Duncan, uma perna de cada lado ficando de frente para ele. Encostou a cabeça no pescoço dele, onde fez uma trilha de beijos que começavam da parte inferior do pescoço e subia até o lóbulo da orelha. 

Duncan se arrepiava a cada toque da garota. Courtney tinha o dom de deixá-lo louco, sedento e completamente rendido. Ele encostou a cabeça no banco e foi apenas curtindo todas aquelas sensações de olhos fechados. E ele continuaria assim se Courtney não o puxasse de forma devagar e gradativa pela gola da camisa. Ela fê-lo olhar em seus olhos e ele então percebeu todo o desejo e paixão que tinham naqueles olhos castanhos tão intensos. 

Ele admirou cada parte do rosto dela, ele amava cada parte do rosto dela. Era lindo e em formato de coração. Duncan sentia que ela estava no auge da beleza naquele dia. Porém reconsiderou aquele pensamento com o de que Courtney sempre parecia estar em seu auge. Ela era linda. Ela era perfeita.

Sorriu com os lábios entreabertos, ele encontrava-se rendido e ainda embasbacado pela mulher a frente dele.

Colocou uma das mãos no queixo de Courtney passando pela extensão de seu rosto até chegar em sua nuca, puxando-a para um beijo.

Ela entrelaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, pressionando seu seu corpo contra o de Duncan. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela se esfregava levemente pela perna dele, ele passava suas mãos pelo corpo dela parando em sua bunda e a apertando.

As carícias intensificaram conforme o ar foi faltando a eles. Duncan era preciso e rápido; teve facilidade em encontrar e desabotoar a camisa branca com listras verticais e finas pretas. Assim que foi capaz de ver a pele exposta acima do sutiã, não se demorou em distribuir beijos e mordidas pela região - o que fez Courtney arfar.

Em meio a esses beijos, ela sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Se deixar qualquer marca aí, eu acabo com você.

Duncan sorriu em meio ao beijo ao notar a dificuldade com que Courtney dizia aquela frase. Ele estava se divertindo às custas dela? Courtney com certeza não iria deixar barato. 

As mãos dela - as quais há pouco tempo atrás estavam agarrando alguns fios de cabelo de Duncan - foram descendo lentamente pelo peito até encontrem o cinto preto e recheado de spikes do rapaz. 

Duncan não pôde esconder o olhar surpreso, ele realmente não esperava que Courtney fosse dar o primeiro passo daquela forma, mas ele jamais reclamaria. Ela não quebrou a troca de olhares nem por um segundo sequer. Jamais iria perder aquele olhar estampado no rosto de Duncan. Ela amava o surpreender desde que tinha provado o quão não certinha ela poderia ser.

Foi abaixando-se lentamente com as mãos na barra da cueca de Duncan e teria continuado se não fosse um bater repetido na janela. Courtney pulou no colo de Duncan juntando as duas partes de sua blusa recém aberta por ele. 

Para resumir o constrangimento dos dois: o policial os repreendeu pela excessiva demonstração de carinho em público e ainda acrescentou que aquele lugar da praia era proibido de estacionar (fato este que fez Courtney o olhar feio rendendo um longo discurso sobre obedecer as placas de trânsito).

Tiveram sorte que o policial os deixar sair com o carro sem descontar nenhum pontinho da carteira de motorista. Duncan foi dirigindo para longe dali ainda tendo em mente o que poderia ter acontecido se não tivessem sido interrompidos.

\- Bom… - Começou ele. - Quer conversar sobre aquilo?

\- Aquilo o quê? 

\- _Aquilo_ , princesa.

\- Não sei do que você está falando, Duncan. E não me chame de "princesa".

\- Qual é, Court. - Resmungou ele e Courtney riu ao associar aquela imagem a de um bebê chorão. - O que foi aquilo?

\- Aquilo, _docinho_ , era uma pequena demonstração para te inspirar nos seus dias de luta para conseguir um emprego.

Duncan tirou os olhos da estrada e virou-se para ela, incrédulo.

\- QUÊ?

\- OLHA PRA FRENTE, PORRA! - Courtney gritou ao ver um poste de aproximando. Duncan obedeceu ainda boquiaberto. 

\- Mas e a nossa comemoração?

\- Bom, já que eu ainda não comi absolutamente nada, nós vamos comemorar sendo um lindo casal cozinheiro e preparando uma massa lindíssima acompanhada de molho branco.

\- Eu adorei essa ideia, mas e depois que comermos…

\- Você lava os pratos e vai embora. - Courtney disse, maldosa. - Quem mandou mentir sobre a reserva? 

E ali estava o seu eu vingativo completamente acordado. 

A noite seguiu como foi dito. Os dois fizeram seu próprio jantar, comeram e lavaram os pratos. A única diferença é que Duncan não foi embora e os dois puderam _maratonar_ séries enquanto ficavam se provocando vendo quem iria ceder. Por serem competitivos, nenhum dos dois cedeu e acabaram dormindo abraçados no sofá bem tranquilos.

Sem nem ao menos saber o que o futuro reservava para eles.


	7. Entre defesa e acusação

**Advogada do Diabo**

**Capítulo sete - "Entre defesa e acusação"**

**Tirara os óculos escuros e o capuz assim que percebeu que os fotógrafos e paparazzis irritantes ainda não o esperavam passar pela porta da frente do prédio**. Duncan ajeitou seu cabelo olhando pela tela desligada do celular para ver se estava - como Courtney disse uma vez a ele - _apresentável_.

Ao se verificar, pôde dizer que ele estava ok para os padrões de Courtney e isso era mais do que suficiente para que a advogada não surtasse. Com esse pensamento em mente, olhou o grande relógio de ponteiro na parede cinza da recepção do prédio e assustou-se ao ver que sua advogada estava cinco minutos atrasada.

Duncan começou a suar frio. Se fosse qualquer pessoa, ele estaria até tranquilo. Mas Courtney? Não mesmo. Ela nunca se atrasava, era simplesmente impecável com a questão chegar na hora e ele se lembrava muito bem quando Courtney ficava puta quando Duncan se atrasava na época em que saíam em encontros. 

_E se ela abandonou o caso? E se ela não aguentou a pressão da mídia e caiu fora? Ela teria avisado? Será que tem como avisar uma coisa dessas?_ \- Os pensamentos de Duncan ficavam surgindo em sua cabeça, todos eles com hipóteses desastrosas e teorias umas piores que as outras. 

\- Cadê a sua namoradinha? - Duncan ouviu uma voz dizer atrás dele. Virou-se para trás e não pôde conter a expressão de desprezo e raiva ao ver a razão de ter sido colocado naquilo tudo. _Velho filho da puta!_ \- pensou ele com raiva. O senhor o fitava com um sorriso cínico estampado nos lábios.

\- Não enche. - Duncan disse de braços cruzados. - Já não acha que fez o bastante? 

\- Eu? Sou inocente, jovem. Se tem alguém que vai se encrencar aqui é você. Ainda mais sem aquela mocinha bonitinha que os jornais tanto falam.

\- Por que você não cala essa boca e me deixa em paz, hein? Vamos ver no que essa _porra_ de processo vai dar. - Duncan rebateu acentuando "porra" como se a palavra explodisse de sua boca. 

\- O que você disse?

\- Eu disse pra você to-

\- Bom dia, senhores. - A voz de Courtney surgiu atrás dos dois. _Graças a Deus_ \- Duncan pensou mesmo sendo a pessoa menos religiosa daquele lugar e quase comparou a aparição de Courtney com a de um anjo. - Sr. Wincler, o seu advogado já o espera na sala para retomarem alguns dos tópicos que conversam e ele pediu para que eu o avisasse, sim?

Wincler olhou para Duncan com fogo nos olhos, mas manteve o - maldito - sorriso cínico nos lábios, saindo sem nem mesmo responder nada a Courtney. A latina olhou por trás do ombro ainda com os olhos meigos de para então olhar para Duncan com um olhar assassino. Ele sorriu para ela. 

\- Que _porra_ foi essa? - Perguntou ela sussurrando com leve ódio em sua voz.

\- Obrigado por não ter abandonado o caso. - Ele respondeu ignorando a pergunta dela. Courtney o olhou confusa e então revirou os olhos com um minúsculo sorriso.

\- E eu lá já desisti de alguma coisa? - Rebateu. Duncan arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e Courtney se segurou para não rir. Queria não ter entendido aquele olhar. - Enfim, vamos para sala também. Mas antes preciso que me responda o que aconteceu aqui.

\- Ele tava me provocando e se você não tivesse chegado eu iria ter mandado ele tomar no cu. - Courtney arregalou os olhos assim que o ouviu. Não por estar surpresa, mas por indignação. Ela balançou a cabeça em desaprovação e então colocou as mãos na cintura. - Eu sei, eu sei. 

\- Será que sabe? - perguntou ela e riu com leve nervoso e por achar engraçada a cara de “fiz merda” de Duncan. Os dois se observaram por um instante que pareceu durar interminável. Courtney, então, caiu em si e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Ok. Vamos trabalhar, não?

\- É, vamos. 

\- Antes de entramos naquela sala, preciso que você esteja ciente de três coisas. - pontuou ela com os dedos - Primeira delas: temos provas. Então, não precisa ficar desesperado. 

\- Não estou. Tenho a melhor advogada do mundo.

Courtney revirou os olhos mais uma vez e então sorriu. 

\- Segunda coisa: por termos o caso quase ganho, eles vão fazer de tudo para te provocar. Do mesmo jeito que fizeram agora. Então, por favor, não seja idiota ou impulsivo. Pense mais de uma vez antes de falar _qualquer coisa_. - deu ênfase na palavra “qualquer”. 

\- Saquei. - Respondeu ele. - E qual é a terceira coisa? 

\- Me consulte sempre antes de falar. Sempre. - Respondeu ela. Duncan não sabia se era pela frase ou pelo modo como ela foi dita por Courtney, mas ele havia ficado preso nos lábios dela. Courtney virou a cabeça levemente de lado analisando a expressão dele. - Sabe que dá pra perceber quando alguém encara sua boca, não é?

\- Quê?

Courtney riu.

\- Vamos.

***

Os dois entraram na pequena sala cinza com cheiro de ar condicionado e logo se posicionaram nos lugares adequados. Courtney puxou alguns papéis de sua pasta preta de couro e os colocou em cima da mesa de uma forma tão milimétrica e certinha. que Duncan ficou curioso para saber o que aconteceria se ele deslocasse um daqueles papéis nem que fosse um centímetro sequer. Desistiu da ideia só de imaginar o furacão que ela viraria. 

Do seu outro lado estava Wincler junto ao outro advogado, um sujeito de cabelo loiro escuro lambido para trás, deveria ter mais ou menos a idade deles. Notou que este o olhava também e até mesmo acenava para sua direção. Iria responder antes de perceber que ele falava com Courtney. Ela foi até ele e os dois cumprimentaram o juiz. Duncan parou de novo para olhá-la. Courtney sorria abertamente e ria falsamente quando o outro advogado - Duncan acreditava que o nome dele era Colin ou algo assim - fazia piadas. Duncan estivera tempo suficiente com Courtney para saber quando ela ria de verdade. 

Depois de alguns minutos lá na frente, Courtney voltou ao lugar ao lado de Duncan e arrumou uma das mechas de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Respirou fundo, tomou um copo de água, sentindo-se mais relaxada. 

Então tudo pôde começar.

***

Duncan não sabia dizer se aquilo estava acontecendo de forma muito rápida ou de forma muito lenta. A verdade era que não tinha se passado nem uma hora desde que entraram naquela sala - agora muito mais gelada que antes - e seu estômago revirava a cada momento em que um argumento rebatia o outro. Mas ele confiava em Courtney. Naquele momento, assistindo-a gesticular com suas mãos enquanto apontava o quão absurdo era o pedido de Colin em relação ao seu cliente, ou o modo como ela sempre o olhava com deboche, porém, é claro, sem perder a classe, Duncan não poderia se sentir menos rendido a moça a quem um dia fora namorado.

Era algo até mesmo nostálgico que o envolvia. Gostava de ver como a chama dentro de Courtney nunca havia parado de queimar. Um pouco lapidada, talvez, mas ainda intensa em sua essência. 

\- Courtney, querida…

\- Retire o "querida" e eu respondo a sua pergunta. - Disse ela, séria. Colin sorriu e olhou para baixo, tentando não fazer uma expressão de nojo ou raiva. 

\- Não iria fazer nenhuma pergunta, estou _afirmando_ que meu cliente se acidentou por causa da irresponsabilidade do seu cliente na sinalização da moto e ainda o agrediu quando o Sr. Wincler quis chamar a Polícia. 

Duncan não conseguiu evitar o olhar para Wincler, o qual estava sentado ao seu lado, porém em outra mesa fazendo uma das melhores expressões de inocência que Duncan já tinha visto na vida. " _Então era isso o que ele tinha contado a Polícia? Má sinalização?_ " Duncan pensou xingando todas as gerações passadas. 

Courtney fechou levemente os olhos quando um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

\- Pois eu digo que você deveria perguntar já que chegou tão mal informado sobre o caso. - Respondeu ela e logo direcionou sua atenção a um rapaz atrás dela. Com um sinal, ele ligou o projetor descendo o painel branco enquanto ela abria o vídeo em seu notebook. Duncan não pôde deixar de encará-la com orgulho. - Não sei se o senhor está também atento às novidades da nossa cidade responsáveis pela prefeitura. Aliás, o senhor votou na nossa prefeita? - Colin não respondeu. - Foi por alguns dos projetos dela de segurança de trânsito que câmeras mais eficientes foram colocadas ainda no começo deste ano. 

Dita a frase dela, o vídeo começou mostrando o momento exato em que o carro de Wincler cortou a passagem da moto de Duncan. Courtney pausou o vídeo e então olhou para Colin.

\- Isso ainda não…

\- Prova que Duncan é inocente? - Perguntou ela de volta sem esperar o homem terminar. - Pensei que fosse dizer isso. Afinal, vocês acreditam que ele o agrediu. 

O vídeo continuou mostrando um outro ângulo da estrada e, também, quando Wincler bate a cabeça repetidas vezes de propósito no volante para então aparecer com o nariz quebrado. Ao mesmo tempo em que Courtney sorria satisfeita, Duncan estava chocado de boca aberta ao ver as imagens.

\- Acho que isso é o suficiente para provar a inocência do meu cliente. Então…

\- Isso é uma besteira! - Wincler gritou ao se levantar. Seu rosto estava vermelho como uma placa de trânsito dizendo PARE (Duncan pensou tentando não rir com o trocadilho que havia feito em sua cabeça). - Eu nunca fiz isso. Essa garota está mentindo! Meritíssimo, ela é daquele reality show antigo que passava na televisão. Ela tem contato com a televisão! Pode ter forjado essas imagens e…

\- Essas imagens não são minhas, são do Departamento de Trânsito da cidade, Sr. Wincler. Você pode conferi-las e…

\- Não preciso conferir nada. Isso é mentira. - Wincler disse com nojo em sua voz olhando diretamente para Courtney. Duncan, que já estava estressado com toda essa situação, surpreendeu-se quando o olhar do senhor caiu em sua sua pessoa com um sorriso que ele não conseguiu identificar de cara, mas era um dos mais asquerosos possíveis. - Deve ser fácil para você, não é? - Duncan franziu a testa, claramente confuso. - É claro. Se ganharem, ótimo. E se perderem, ela sempre pode se desculpar ajoelhando e…

\- EI! - Duncan levantou disposto a surrar aquele homem naquele exato momento. Courtney, no entanto, segurou seu ombro fazendo ele se virar para ela. O olhar dela era um misto de raiva com frieza. Duncan leu aquele olhar como _"Pelo amor de Deus, não faça nada com este filho da puta. Não estrague o caso!_ " Duncan soltou o ar pelo nariz com força e comprimiu os lábios. 

Foi decidido que um intervalo deveria ser feito após aquela discussão para que as duas partes acalmassem os nervos. 

***

Duncan acendeu um cigarro com um click do seu isqueiro. Assim que o tragou a primeira vez, já pôde sentir seu corpo ficar mais relaxado e ele olhou para o céu azul. Estava no estacionamento, um local isolado que tinha apenas carros; os funcionários trabalham do outro lado. 

Sentia-se com vontade de socar algo. _E sabia quem queria socar_. A imagem de Wincler dizendo aquelas coisas para Courtney não saía de sua cabeça. _Quem ele pensava que era pra dizer aquilo?!_ Bufou de raiva e tragou o cigarro mais uma vez. 

Ouviu a porta ao seu lado se abrir e não se surpreendeu ao ver Courtney sair por ela. A moça ainda estava com as roupas de forma impecável assim como seu cabelo com nenhum fio sequer desalinhado. " _Linda_ ", ele pensou. 

Duncan riu ao vê-la balançar a cabeça negativamente, porém com leve humor, ao ver o cigarro em sua boca.

\- Isso não faz bem, sabia?

\- Muitas coisas não fazem bem. - Rebateu ele e soprou a fumaça para o lado em que ela não estava. Courtney cruzou os braços com um sorrisinho escondido em seus lábios. - Tipo se conter em bater em caras nojentos como aquele. 

\- É. Ele merecia. - Disse ela, aérea. - Mas ele já está fodido. Ele já estava só de termos todas as provas, mas agora então… com essa declaração nojenta - Courtney comprimiu os lábios. Duncan olhou para ela e entendeu que a moça estava fazendo todo o esforço do mundo para não se exaltar ali. Duncan, porém, tinha certeza de que, se a situação fosse em outro contexto, ela pularia e arrasaria aquele homem de uma forma tão selvagem que não sobraria muito dele. Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir para o nada.

\- Você foi incrível lá. - disse ele. Courtney olhou para ele e então sorriu.

- _Eu sei_. - disse ela convencida e os dois riram. - Aposto que Colin vai me odiar pro resto da vida.

\- Ele não parece ser o mais agradável. - Comentou Duncan. - Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?

\- Uns meses. 

\- E ele não sabia que você era afrontosa desse jeito?

Ela riu.

\- Só encontrei com ele algumas vezes quando ainda era estagiária. Acho que não deu tempo pra ele descobrir - respondeu ela. 

Os dois ficaram ali num silêncio que, se fosse considerar semanas atrás, poderia ser torturante. Mas naquele momento ele se encaixava e era extremamente confortável. Olharam-se por um instante que pareceu durar horas. Courtney sentia seu coração bater mais rápido ao olhar para Duncan. Era assim desde que tinha conversado com ele desde a primeira vez. 

Olhando para ele ali, ela realmente queria se esquecer de tudo o que tinha acontecido, apenas fazer como ele tinha dito antes. Eles poderiam ficar juntos; será que deveriam? Talvez se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, se eles tivessem se conhecido em outras circunstâncias, talvez se eles tivessem esperado tudo passar.

Courtney baixou a cabeça cortando a troca de olhares. 

\- Você tá bem? - Duncan perguntou jogando o cigarro no chão e pisando em cima. Courtney ia o repreender quando Duncan se abaixou para o pegar e colocar no bolso. Ela ficou olhando para aquele gesto e nem percebeu quando um sorriso voltou a formar em seus lábios. 

\- Sim, tá tudo bem. - Respondeu ela. - Só relembrando algumas coisas. 

Encostou-se na parede tendo o chão como seu foco.

\- Depois que isso tudo acabar - Duncan fez uma pausa para limpar a garganta - podemos conversar sobre a gente?

\- Não tem muito para conversar, Duncan. - Courtney respondeu. 

\- Eu não quero saber se tem pouco ou muito, só quero conversar para acertar todas as coisas. Se for pra me dar um fora, que seja pessoalmente. - Duncan alfinetou tendo em mente a mensagem que Courtney mandara antes. A advogada assentiu com a cabeça. Ele está certo, pensou ela. 

\- Tudo bem. - Disse ela e então olhou no relógio. - Vamos, temos um caso para vencer. 


	8. Segundas chances

**Advogada do Diabo**

**Capítulo oito - "Segundas chances"**

**A campainha tocou algumas vezes acordando Bridgette.** Antes de levantar, ela pegou seu celular e viu o horário. _Quase duas da manhã!_ A loira franziu a testa e estava disposta a xingar quem quer que fosse por ter atrapalhado sua noite de sono até ver as dez mensagens de Courtney em seu Whatsapp. Bridgette suspirou fundo ao levantar e colocar suas pantufas de tartaruga.

\- Quem é, _babe_? - Bridgette entendeu Geoff murmurar abafado com a boca colada em seu travesseiro. 

\- É a Court. - Respondeu e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. - Relaxa, eu cuido disso. 

\- Manda um _oi_ pra ela por mim. - disse ele com as últimas forças e voltou a dormir.

Bridgette andou pela casa acendendo todas as luzes até chegar a porta e encontrar uma Courtney de braços cruzados com um sorriso amarelo em seu rosto.

\- Belas pantufas. - disse ela e Bridgette riu enquanto abafava um bocejo com uma de suas mãos, usando a outra para fazer um sinal e indicar que ela entrasse. - Me desculpa por vir aqui tão tarde. Não queria te acordar.

\- Relaxa, você pode. - disse ela e as duas se dirigiram até a cozinha. - Antes que você comece a surtar, preciso perguntar: suco de maracujá ou vodka?

Courtney não soube se dava risada ou se ficava emocionada pela amiga a conhecer tão bem. _Uma das únicas coisas boas que o Drama Total me trouxe_ , pensou ela. Bridgette logo pegou a garrafa de vodka e começou a preparar uma batida pra ela. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela daria uma desculpa qualquer para que pudesse voltar a dormir em paz. Mas ela amava Courtney e as duas tinham seus rituais. Aquele era apenas um deles.

Bridgette sabia o quão Courtney poderia ser surtada com seus sentimentos. A latina era intensa. Ainda que conseguisse ser bem articulada e usasse argumentos fatais em seus casos, quando se tratava dela só sobrava os surtos e auto-sabotagens para que ela entendesse a verdade como ela queria. A bebida era justamente para que Courtney dissesse a verdade de uma vez, mesmo que as duas já soubessem.

\- Tim, tim. - Bridgette disse ao dar o copo para Courtney e as duas brindaram logo bebendo um gole. - Aliás, como terminou o caso? 

\- Bem - respondeu Courtney e deu outro gole, Bridgette ganhou. - Quer dizer, a gente ganhou o caso. O babaca teve que pagar uma indenização e ainda pagou o conserto da moto do Duncan. 

\- Mas?

\- Bom… Você não ficou sabendo que o Duncan precisou prestar serviço comunitário, não é?

\- Por causa do cara babaca?

\- Não, pelo policial. - Courtney respondeu - Ele teve que cumprir por causa do desacato.

\- Ah, sim. - Bridgette disse sentando-se finalmente. Ela bebeu outro gole grande e então olhou para melhor amiga sentada confortavelmente na poltrona. - E então? O que rolou?

Courtney arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

\- Só mais uns golinhos e eu já respondo. - disse e virou o copo numa tacada só. Era bom, mas não o suficiente para que ela começasse a falar, então pegou a garrafa de vodka, despejando o líquido num copinho da _Hello Kitty_ e o virou também, deixando Bridgette surpresa. Courtney fez uma careta ao sentir a vodka queimando a garganta de forma agradável. - Ok, eu vou contar tudo de uma vez e você vai me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer, ok?

\- Eu bêbada dizendo o que você bêbada deve fazer? Claro, isso nem vai dar errado… - A loira disse irônica recebendo um revirar de olhos de Courtney.

\- Ok. Bom, como você sabe, eu estou no caso do Duncan. - Ela se levantou ainda com o copo na mão o enchendo mais e as duas foram se dirigindo para a sala. - Como você me disse naquela vez, realmente, ele ainda mexe comigo sim. E muito. 

Bridgette olhava para a cena com uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Ela estava achando aquela situação hilária. Courtney não era muito de beber porque odiava perder o controle das coisas; quando bebia era quase sempre certo que a latina fizesse coisas que ela julgaria como vergonhosas. Por isso, sempre bebia com Bridgette em lugares seguros para poder se soltar mais. _Ou quando queria ganhar coragem para dizer algo._

\- Estar com ele de novo foi como um vislumbre do passado, sabe? Quer dizer, ele tá mudado até. Agora ele trabalha, tem um negócio só dele em um lugar muito foda! - Bebeu mais um gole. - Mas ainda tem aquele jeito cafajeste que me deixa louca. E eu me odeio por isso. 

\- Não precisa se odiar, Court.

\- Calma, ainda não terminei. - disse ela rindo. - A gente se beijou, ok? E não foi um beijo do tipo fofo, foi um beijo cheio de paixão que quando eu fui ver estava no COLO dele. 

Bridgette riu.

\- É SÉRIO! - exclamou ela e caiu na gargalhada junto com a amiga. - Eu não sei explicar, mas nós temos essa química fodida. 

\- Vocês sempre tiveram.

\- Eu sei! Que merda! - ela parou de andar e se jogou na poltrona de novo, deixando o copo na mesa. Um sorriso brotou inocentemente em seus lábios. - O que eu vou dizer vai parecer idiota, mas estar com ele de novo, além da química toda, eu senti algo.

Os olhos dela ficaram nublados como se pudesse ver o passado bem a sua frente.

\- Teve um dia que eu tinha marcado de me encontrar com ele para assinar algumas coisas e meu coração começou a bater cada vez mais rápido enquanto eu conversava com ele. Eu lembrei daquele dia que a gente roubou a comida do Chris. - Ela riu. - O modo como ele olhou pra mim naquele dia… Meio cafajeste, meio apaixonado… Quando ele entregou aquela caveira de presente…

As lágrimas vieram ao seu rosto e ela se odiou mais ainda por estar chorando. Courtney odiava chorar mesmo que fosse na frente da melhor amiga. Bridgette foi até ela fazendo biquinho e a abraçou. As duas escorregaram da poltrona e se sentaram no chão. 

\- Merda, eu ainda gosto dele. - disse Courtney entre um soluço e outro. - Eu queria não gostar, mas eu gosto! 

\- Eu sei, Court. Tá tudo bem, ok?

\- Não, não tá. - Courtney limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos enquanto deixava sua cabeça aconchegar no ombro de Bridgette. - Ele me traiu, me fez passar vergonha em toda rede nacional, ele não poderia ter se importado menos comigo. Quem faz isso?

Bridgette suspirou fundo.

\- Eu.

\- O quê? - Courtney perguntou sem entender, ajeitando sua postura para olhar a amiga. Bridgette tinha os olhos marejados também.

\- Um dos meus maiores erros foi ter beijado o Alejandro naquela terceira temporada. - disse ela. - O que eu estou querendo dizer, Court, é que se você quiser rejeitar o Duncan por aquilo você tem total direito de fazer isso. Ele foi um merda. 

Bridgette fungou.

\- As pessoas cometem erros, Court. Erros que são muito difíceis de perdoar e até mesmo de esquecer que eles existem. Você sabe como eu sou, eu sempre acredito que todos tenham oportunidade de uma segunda chance para poder consertar as coisas. - Ela disse e Courtney olhou para baixo. - Eu errei feio com o Geoff e eu agradeço todos os dias por ele ter me perdoado porque eu o amo de verdade.

Courtney sorriu. Gostava de Geoff, os dois formavam um ótimo casal juntos.

\- Quem sabe essa não possa ser a segunda chance do Duncan de fazer as coisas darem certo?

Courtney relaxou os ombros olhando para a amiga com doçura.

\- Eu não quero que você decida nada agora porque isso não é algo pra pensar depois de ter acabado com metade da garrafa de vodka. Mas pensa nisso tudo que você me falou. Pensa no que ele falou. No que eu falei. - sorriu. - Independente do que você for escolher, eu vou te apoiar. 

Courtney sorriu e abraçou a amiga de lado. 

\- Agora, vamos largar essa linda garrafinha antes que você quebre ela. - Bridgette tirou a garrafa e a guardou. Quando voltou a sala, estendeu a mão para Courtney e as duas foram até o quarto de hóspedes da casa. Bridgette brincava que deveria se chamar quarto da Courtney, uma vez que só ela aparecia para dormir lá. - Vá tomar um banho. Eu vou pegar o pijama que você usou da última vez.

\- Obrigada, Bridg. - agradeceu ela com um sorriso.

Como foi pedido, Courtney se despiu já no banheiro e tomou seu banho. Enquanto lavava o rosto, sua cabeça rodava pensando nas palavras de Bridgette. _As pessoas comentem erros_. Era uma frase bem óbvia, mas tão difícil de entender e aceitá-la. 

Ela também cometeu muitos erros ao longo do caminho. Erros que ela gostaria muito de poder reverter ou até mesmo ter a chance de poder consertar. 

Ela tinha errado com Duncan. Era difícil admitir aquilo porque, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ela se achava no direito de não ser a vilã da história. Só que Courtney lembrava o quão mandona e teimosa ela poderia ser. Tentando mudar a aparência e o jeito de Duncan, para que ele fosse mais adequado para ela. Aquilo era ridículo. Ainda mais quando ela tinha se apaixonado por ele justamente por ser diferente de tudo o que ela sempre imaginou. Ela o amou por suas peculiaridades tão apaixonantes. 

Tinha errado com Gwen também. Ela sabia que deveria ter colocado sua amizade com a gótica acima de qualquer coisa na última temporada. Foi completamente cega por ganhar aquele prêmio e subestimou Scott, achando-se mais inteligente que ele.

Bufou ao pensar o quanto seu relacionamento com Scott parecia ser mais um surto coletivo do que um namoro real. Era mais uma de suas sabotagens para esquecer o real empecilho: não queria passar por aquilo sozinha. 

Aquele era outro ponto a se pensar: querendo ou não, ela havia sido humilhada por duas pessoas que amava e que diziam ser confiáveis. 

Sua cabeça começou a latejar de tanto pensar no assunto. Ela fechou o chuveiro, enrolando-se em uma toalha e secando seus cabelos com outra. Olhou-se no espelho e viu a adulta que havia se tornado. Sua essência de monitora de acampamento ainda estava ali, sabia disso. Talvez, sua melhor versão fosse aquela e, se ela pudesse moldar as duas numa versão mais madura de si, quem sabe ela não pudesse ser mais feliz?

Vestiu o pijama que Bridgette deixou separado. Um shorts xadrez azul escuro e uma camiseta preta e estampada com a capa do álbum " _Everybody else is doing it, so why can't we_?" da banda _The Cranberries._

Courtney sorriu ao ver aquela estampa e nem se lembrava quando tinha usado aquela blusa pela última vez. _Linger_ foi uma das músicas que ela mais ouviu quando ela terminou com Duncan e mesmo assim não tinha deixado de ser uma de suas bandas favoritas. Ela chorou muito quando Dolores O'Riordan morreu. 

Deitou-se na cama ainda pensando na letra de _Linger_ , cantando-a bem baixinho até adormecer. 

_**"If you, if you could get by** _

_**Trying not to lie** _

_**Things wouldn't be so confused** _

_**And I wouldn't feel so used** _

_**But you always really knew** _

_**I just want to be with you** _

_**And I'm in so deep** _

_**You know I'm such a fool for you** _

_**You've got me wrapped around your finger** _

_**Do have to let it linger?** _

_**Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?"** _

***

\- _Babe_ , você pode atender a porta? - Geoff pediu e Bridgette acenou com a cabeça abafando um bocejo. Os dois tinham acabado de acordar e já estavam preparando o café da manhã. Não tinham compromissos naquele dia, mas queriam aproveitar o Sol para poderem ir à praia pegar algumas ondas. - A Court já acordou?

\- Ainda não. - respondeu e então abriu a porta. Bridg arregalou os olhos e acordou totalmente ao ver Duncan parado ali à sua frente. - Duncan?

\- DUNCAN? - Geoff gritou da cozinha e então foi correndo abraçar o amigo. - E AÍ, CARA?

\- E aí, Geoff. - disse retribuindo o abraço e deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do amigo para depois dar um beijo na bochecha de Bridge. 

\- Entra aí, cara. - Geoff disse e Bridg quase o fuzilou com os olhos, mas este não percebeu; estava muito feliz com a visita do amigo. - Meu Deus, é uma reunião dos Robalos Assassinos? 

\- O quê? - Duncan perguntou.

\- Quer café? - Bridg nem deixou o tatuador responder e já foi colocando uma caneca cheia de café. - Geoff, _babe_ , me ajuda com as panquecas? 

\- Claro, _babe_. 

Assim que estavam na cozinha, Bridg pôde finalmente o fuzilar com os olhos.

\- Você endoidou por acaso? 

\- O que? Por quê? 

\- A Courtney tá aqui! - sussurrou ela rangendo os dentes.

\- Sim, coisa mais linda da minha vida! - disse e apertou as bochechas dela fazendo Bridg parecer um peixe por um segundo. - Nosso sonho de finalmente poder juntá-los de novo vai dar certo!

\- Mas ela ainda não tá certa se quer voltar com ele! 

O sorriso de Geoff desapareceu.

\- Poxa, babe.

\- Eu sei. - Bridg disse. - Vem, vai falando com o Duncan enquanto eu confiro a Court no quarto.

Os dois voltaram à sala com sorrisos amarelos nos rostos. 

\- Cadê as panquecas? - Duncan perguntou dando um gole em seu café. Bridg olhou para a Geoff e os dois riram sem graça. - Vocês tem que parar de se pegar toda hora. 

\- Não estávamos nos… Enfim - Bridge sorriu - eu preciso verificar uma coisa.

\- Bridgette, espera. Eu preciso falar uma coisa com vocês. - disse ele limpando a boca com o guardanapo e apoiando o braço na cadeira. Bridge olhou novamente para Geoff tentando não transparecer desespero. - Como vocês não me contaram que a Court ainda era amiga de vocês? 

\- Isso é meio óbvio, não? - Bridg respondeu e Duncan revirou os olhos. - Qual é, Duncan. Você viu como ela surtou quando vocês se reencontraram, acha que iria ser diferente?

\- Acho. - rebateu ele. - Nós estamos nos dando bem.

\- É mesmo? - Bridg arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Não tiveram nenhuma briga enquanto estavam juntos?

Duncan ficou quieto.

\- Duncan, entenda. Nós amamos vocês dois, por isso não contamos durante todo esse tempo. - Bridg explicou. - Ficamos felizes que tenham voltado a se falar. 

Geoff estava com os olhos arregalados ainda, Duncan olhou para ele e estranhou.

\- Você tá bem? 

\- Aham. - respondeu, mas a expressão dele ainda era de tensão. 

\- Geoff, _babe_ , vai ver as pequenas _agora_!

Duncan arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Vocês são muito estranhos. É isso o que acontece quando se fica noivo? 

Bridgette abriu a boca e então esqueceu que Courtney estava no mesmo ambiente que Duncan para focar na última palavra que ele tinha dito. _Noivo_. Ela virou-se para Geoff que agora não olhava assustado para Duncan, mas, sim, _puto_.

\- Ow. - Duncan sorriu amarelo. - Quer dizer, eu contei pra vocês que a Court e eu…

\- Você ia me pedir em casamento? - Bridgette perguntou com os olhos marejados e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Geoff suspirou.

\- Bom… - ele sorriu indo até a estante e tirando uma caixinha preta de veludo de lá. Geoff sorriu para ela e então se ajoelhou. - Não era desse jeito que eu pretendia fazer a coisas - Duncan sentiu seu rosto ser fuzilado - mas sim. Bridgette, eu te amo com todo o meu coração. Você quer casar comigo?

\- MEU DEUS, SIM. - disse e os dois se beijaram com sorrisos em seus rostos. Duncan estava controlando uma única lágrima que ele não queria derrubar e então aplaudiu os dois pombinhos que se abraçaram. 

\- Parabéns, galera!

\- Mas que porra de barulho é esse? - Courtney entrou na sala de jantar ainda esfregando os olhos. Assim que percebeu que Duncan estava ali, seu coração disparou e ela pôde acordar. - Duncan?

\- Courtney? 

\- NÓS VAMOS NOS CASAR! - Geoff e Bridgette gritaram e os quatro esqueceram todo o desconforto do momento para se abraçarem enquanto pulavam.


	9. Presente

**Advogada do Diabo**

**Capítulo nove**

**"Presente"**

**\- Aos noivos!** \- Courtney disse estendendo sua caneca estampada com gatinhos e com água, já que ela tinha que se hidratar pela noite anterior. Bridgette e Geoff deram um selinho demorado após o brinde. Courtney desviou o olhar para dar mais privacidade para os dois e acabou encontrando Duncan, que o olhava maliciosamente. Ela revirou os olhos e terminou por brindar suas canecas. - Ao nosso caso também.

\- Caso? - Duncan sorriu da forma que Courtney adorava descrever como cafajeste.

\- Perdão, eu deveria dizer processo? - perguntou ela com deboche.

\- Não, não - ele sorriu. - Aliás, obrigado. Eu não teria conseguido sem você. Em todos os sentidos.

\- Não precisa agradecer - respondeu ela. - Ou melhor, pra que agradecer sendo que você pode se arrastar fazendo reverências? 

Os dois riram, por mais que soubessem que no fundo aquele comentário tinha uma pontinha de verdade. 

\- Muito engraçado, Princesa - Duncan disse.

Ouviram alguns cochichos e avistaram Bridgette e Geoff, abraçado e com expressões fofas em seus rostos, o que disfarçavam as reais intenções daquelas duas cabeças loiras. Courtney semicerrou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

\- O que vocês querem? - perguntou ela.

\- Nós? Nós queremos alguma coisa, babe? - Geoff perguntou cínico para Bridgette e a surfista balançou a cabeça arregalados os olhos, porém com um mini sorriso estampado no rosto. - Longe de nós queremos qualquer coisa de dois amigos tão especiais, não é, babe?

\- Será que dá para parar de colocar babe em cada final de frase? - Duncan disse. Geoff franziu a testa, não irritado de verdade.

\- Dá, sim. Princesa. - Bridgette retrucou com ironia. Courtney revirou os olhos.

\- Falem logo o que vocês querem porque eu já preciso ir - Courtney disse sentando-se à beirada do sofá.

\- Mas já? 

\- Sim, Bridge. Tenho relatórios pra fazer. - disse ela dando ênfase na palavra relatório e então Bridgette entendeu. Aquele era o código delas para fugir de situações constrangedoras e a de Courtney estava bem ao seu lado com piercings espalhados por todo o rosto. 

\- Bom, nesse caso, eu vou ser rápida. - Disse sorrindo e olhando para Geoff. - Vocês sabem que nós dois não curtimos nada tradicional como casamento na igreja. E, por isso, vamos fazer tudo na praia.

\- Ok, isso eu já esperava. - Courtney disse.

\- É mais a nossa cara - Bridgette sorriu. - Mesmo assim, a gente não queria abrir mão de todas as tradições do casamento.

Duncan arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e Bridgette mordeu o lábio, nervosa.

\- E vocês dois são nossos melhores amigos… - Geoff começou a dizer com cautela, observando as expressões dos dois. Courtney arregalou os olhos. Merda, pensou ela. - e já se suportam de novo…

\- Quer que nós sejamos os padrinhos? - Duncan perguntou.

\- Já que vocês insistem! - Bridgette disse rápido. - Nós aceitamos, sim!

\- QUÊ? - Duncan e Courtney disseram em uníssono.

\- NÓS VAMOS NOS CASAR! - Geoff e Bridgette começaram a pular, deixando Courtney e Duncan de queixos caídos.

***

Após tentarem argumentar contra e Courtney ter quase matado os recém noivos apenas com o olhar, Duncan e ela saíram da casa. O sol estava alto e o dia bem quente. Courtney puxou seu óculos escuros da bolsa e os colocou, apenas acentuando o perfil de quem estava de ressaca. 

Os dois ficaram na varanda por um tempo, olhando para o mar à frente deles.

\- Para onde você vai agora? - Courtney perguntou tentando não transparecer a curiosidade em sua voz. 

\- Serviço comunitário. Aliás, gatinha, se pudesse me dar uma carona eu iria agradecer muito. - Duncan disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas enquanto Courteney revirava os olhos e ria. - E você?

\- Delegacia - respondeu ela. - Se parar com o "gatinha", eu posso te levar.

\- Beleza, princesa.

\- Credo, Duncan.

Dito isso, os dois foram caminhando até o carro da advogada. Puderam sentir o quão quente o dia estava só de entrar no carro quando sentiram a necessidade de abrir todas as janelas. Enquanto Duncan preocupava-se com ficar o dia inteiro embaixo do Sol catando latinhas, Courtney pensava que estava a três meses de distância de trocar de carro, para um que finalmente tivesse ar condicionado. Courtney resolveu tirar os óculos escuros, por fim, sentindo-se mais confortável ao enxergar tudo ao seu redor. Duncan disse o endereços a Courtney e logo ela girou as chaves do carro e deu partida saindo da vaga de estacionamento na frente da casa dos recentes noivos.

\- Bridgette e Geoff realmente são dois manipuladores - Courtney comentou e Duncan soltou o ar pelo nariz como quem dissesse "não diga". - Não me entenda mal, mas Brody sempre foi o melhor amigo do Geoff. 

\- É bem claro o que eles estão tentando fazer. O que eu estou tentando fazer. - Duncan acusou e procurou o olhar julgador de Courtney. Ela revirou os olhos como de costume, mas ele conseguia ver um esboço de um sorriso no canto de sua boca. - Não dá pra fugir dessa conversa, Court.

\- Por que acha que eu fui até a Bridge ontem?

\- Vocês estavam falando sobre mim? - perguntou sarcástico.

\- Não, sobre o Trent. - respondeu ela no mesmo tom que ele. - Ele vai ao casamento e pensei se tinha uma chance. Lógico que sobre você! - exaltou-se ela e Duncan riu.

\- Vocês fariam um lindo casal…

\- Talvez. Quem sabe. - brincou ela com um sorrisinho provocativo em seu rosto enquanto olhava para Duncan. Ele comprimiu os olhos, rindo falsamente.

\- Então....- Duncan começou - se você conversou com ela, já tem a resposta? 

Courtney continuou de olho na estrada, tamborilando seus dedos no volante. 

\- Sim - disse ela e Duncan se ajeitou no banco, não achando que ela realmente fosse confirmar. - Mas já chegamos ao seu destino, então você pode esperar mais um pouco.

Duncan franziu a testa e só então percebeu que já estava no parque o qual tinha indicado para ela. 

\- Qual é, Courtney. - ele jogou a cabeça para trás no banco - É só uma palavra: sim ou não! - Duncan pediu.

\- Não, não é uma só palavra. Têm muitas palavras que eu quero dizer para deixar isso bem claro de uma vez por todas. - ela disse firme e Duncan bufou.

\- Ok, não precisa dizer mais nada. 

\- Que bom. Agora sai do meu carro.

Duncan assim o fez e Courtney acompanhou o ex-delinquente ir até um pequeno grupo no meio do parque. Ela riu antes de dar a partida novamente.

***

Courtney caminhou pela entrada da Delegacia pelo o que ela queria que fosse uma última vez. Olhou para a secretária, quem a denunciou para os paparazzis, e não foi nem rude ou falsa em seu sorriso, apenas pediu para que ela avisasse Pallet de sua chegada, mas não foi preciso porque, como sempre, o delegado estava bem ali com sua icônica caneca de café quentinha, esperando Courtney com um meio sorriso caído. 

Chegaram até a sala dele, onde ele ofereceu um copo de café a Courtney, o qual ela prontamente aceitou por não ter tido tempo o suficiente de comer nada na casa de Bridgette e Geoff. 

\- Senhorita Delacroix… Ou chegamos ao ponto da amizade que eu posso te chamar de Senhorita Santiago? - perguntou ele e Courtney riu.

\- Espero que à esse ponto o senhor já possa me chamar de Courtney.

\- E você pode parar com o senhor e me chamar de Bill. - rebateu ele e os dois acabaram rindo. Courtney não poderia deixar de estar surpresa com aquela amizade tão inusitada. 

\- Ok, Bill.

\- Ok, Courtney. - ele começou a mexer em alguns arquivos por trás de sua mesa e os colocou por cima. - Você provavelmente nem deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu a chamar aqui. É muito inteligente pra isso.

Courtney inclinou a cabeça e deu de ombros como quem fingisse estar se gabando. 

\- Um pouco.

\- Não, não estava. - Bill suspirou pesadamente, inclinando-se na cadeira. - E é por isso que eu vou precisar te frustrar um pouco antes de dizer o motivo de você estar aqui.

O sorriso de Courtney abaixou um pouco, mas ela tentou se manter firme ali na presença dele. Frustrar não era exatamente a palavra que ela esperava ouvir.

\- Bom, como você já deve saber eu tenho meus contatos nos escritórios porque sempre acontece de aparecer um Duncan precisando de uma Courtney para poder resolver alguns problemas por aqui. - começou ele. - E quando digo uma Courtney, quero dizer uma advogada competente que não teve muitas oportunidades de se mostrar e, assim, acaba pegando esses casinhos.

Por mais que o comentário tivesse a deixado feliz, Courtney não conseguiu se sentir tranquila. Começou a brincar com o anel em seus dedos sem olhar para ele, apenas o sentindo. Isso já a fazia relaxar. 

\- E você se provou ser muito mais competente do que eu tinha imaginado. Sério. Nunca vi tantos relatórios documentando cada passo do processo tão bem detalhados com tantos post-its e marca-texto. Se nada der certo, eu garanto um futuro pra você na propaganda dessas marcas.

Mas? Era a única palavra na cabeça dela. Mas o quê? Tem um mas? É necessário um mas?

\- Mas - Courtney ajeitou a postura ao ouví-lo dizer - mesmo que eu tivesse muito a intenção de te indicar para todos eles, eu cheguei tarde demais.

Os ombros de Courtney caíram gradativamente e ela jamais tinha se segurado tanto para chorar como naquele momento, mas podia sentir sua boca tremendo.

\- Foi por causa do programa? - perguntou ela com a voz falha. Percebeu a expressão dele de confusão e pigarreou para poder falar de forma mais firme e eloquente. - Digo, aquela entrevista que o Chris deu influenciou na decisão de algum escritório?

\- O quê? - perguntou ele. Courtney franziu a testa, já um pouco estressada. - Não. Ah, queira me desculpar. Vou acabar com esse terrorismo psicológico porque nem eu mais me aguento.

Courtney não entendeu a risada dele até que ele entregou a ela todos os papéis que tinham sido pegos antes.

\- Eu disse que cheguei tarde porque todos esses escritórios entraram em contato comigo antes mesmo de eu conseguir falar com eles. - esclareceu Pallet e Courtney precisou colocar a mão na boca em surpresa. Tinham pelo menos trinta escritórios ali. - Antes que você pergunte, muitos dos escritórios foram atrás do seu histórico como aluna na universidade e em alguns casos como esse que você trabalhou. Tem um que foi muito exigente em ter você como membro. Acho que se trata de um local apenas com mulheres que defendem outras mulheres.

Foi então que uma lágrima inevitavelmente rolou pelo seu rosto.

\- Isso é… - Courtney sorriu. - Pallet, quer dizer, Bill. Isso é....Isso é incrível. Eu não tenho palavras. Meu Deus! 

Pallet riu.

\- Eu posso te dar um abraço? - perguntou ela. Pallet voltou a rir enquanto saía da mesa e os dois se abraçaram de forma um pouco desajeitada, mas sincera. - Muito obrigada por tudo, Bill. Do fundo do meu coração.

\- Mas eu não fiz nada! - exclamou ele e riu.

\- Claro que fez! Eu digo isso por todas as conversas, conselhos e apoio. - Courtney acabou por fazer um biquinho enquanto falava para controlar o choro. - Eu sinto como se você tenha sido meu mentor. 

Pallet riu.

\- Foi muito importante para mim. 

\- Foi um prazer trabalhar com você, Courtney. - disse ele estendendo a mão para ela e os dois se cumprimentaram. - Bom, agora vai. Você tem muitas ligações a fazer. Isso tudo chegou ontem à tarde. 

\- Muito obrigada mais uma vez.

\- Ah, antes que você vá - Pallet disse e Courtney voltou a fechar a porta do escritório. - Eu não sei se deveria te contar isso, mas, eu estou meio sensível.

\- Você é - Courtney sorriu. - O que foi?

\- Ok, não vamos fazer grande caso disso. Enfim, sobre os escritórios: o mérito foi total seu. Isso é bem óbvio pra mim e pelo menos trinta e três escritórios vieram buscar por você através de mim. - disse ele e fez uma pausa para conferir Courtney. - Mas teve um em específico que recebeu uma grande recomendação de um recente cliente seu que não quis se identificar. 

Courtney franziu a testa, não entendendo muito bem o que ele estava dizendo. Era tanta coisa na sua cabeça que ela já nem sabia mais o que estava acontecendo.

\- Ele disse que você fazia a defesa e acusava como se fosse uma princesa estendendo o seu castelo.

Courtney entreabriu os lábios e sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente. 

\- Eu achei meio estúpido ele dizer princesa, até porque na hierarquia tem pessoas acima da Princesa e, bom, nem a monarquia tem mais poder verdadeiro, mas… Enfim, você já entendeu, não é?

Courtney riu e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Espero te ver de novo, Courtney.

\- Eu também, Bill.

E assim ela saiu em disparada da Delegacia. Finalmente, pela última vez.

***

Duncan virou uma garrafinha de água num gole só. Já não fazia mais tanto calor como na hora em que chegou no parque, mesmo assim, um pouco de trabalho braçal conseguira o cansar. O céu estava azul com poucas nuvens o cobrindo e, por mais que uma parte dele odiasse dias ensolarados, não teve como não pensar na beleza daquele céu. Mesmo assim, ele só queria ir para casa para poder descansar e se preparar novamente para o próximo sábado e o próximo que viria depois daquele.

\- Cadê aquela roupa laranja? - Duncan ouviu a voz de Courtney dizer e por um momento pensou ter alucinado pelo clima do dia ao vê-la ali em pé à alguns metros de distância dele. Duncan sorriu cafajestemente como sempre, perguntando-se o motivo dela estar ali.

\- Tá decepcionada?

\- Um pouco - disse ela com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. 

\- Você deve tá se divertindo com isso, não?

\- Confesso que sim - revelou ela e os dois riram. - Mas eu não quero te atrapalhar.

\- Eu já acabei. Quer um gole de água? - perguntou ele. Courtney fez que não com a cabeça. - Esqueci que a princesa só toma coisas chiques.

\- Qual é. Você precisa mais do que eu. - respondeu ela. Duncan deu de ombros e acabou tomando o resto da garrafinha. Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

\- Posso perguntar o que você tá fazendo aqui? - perguntou ele.

Courtney umedeceu os lábios e fugiu da tentação de olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse para ele. Conversas sentimentais sempre eram difíceis para ela e olhar olho no olho parecia mais fácil quando ela apenas atacava as pessoas.

\- O Pallet me contou sobre o que você fez. Sobre os escritórios. - respondeu ela já sentindo o nervosismo tomar conta de sua voz. - Mas não é por isso que eu tô aqui. Quer dizer, eu agradeço pelo o que você fez. Apesar de tudo ter dado mais certo do que eu imaginava…

Duncan arqueou uma das sobrancelhas sorrindo. Courtney então ajeitou a postura e o olhou firmemente nos olhos.

\- Eu vou falar e você vai me escutar, ok? - perguntou ela da mesma forma que Duncan se lembrava da primeira vez em que tinham se falado. A Courtney monitora de acampamento. Duncan acenou com a cabeça. 

\- Ok.

\- Eu odiei você.

\- Começamos bem. - ele riu olhando para o céu.

\- Duncan.

\- Desculpa.

\- Eu odiei você por um bom tempo depois daquilo. Eu te odiei tanto que eu queria ter te empurrado daquele avião. Talvez eu ainda te odeie.

\- Eu já entendi, princesa. - Courtney arregalou os olhos. - Ok, eu vou ficar quieto.

Então ela continuou.

\- Mesmo que eu goste de acreditar na ideia de que você foi um surto coletivo daquele maldito reality show, eu sei que não foi bem assim. - Courtney fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco. Duncan pareceu ficar surpreso com a mudança brusca. - E que, na verdade, o que eu senti por você foi muito forte e real. 

Os dois se olharam por um tempo e Courtney acabou sorrindo por um instante, antes de sua expressão ficar firme novamente.

\- Mas também é verdade que o nosso namoro já estava fadado ao fracasso. Eu não sei. Se as coisas realmente estivessem bem, não teria acontecido tudo aquilo que aconteceu e nós não teríamos terminado. Eu te julgava o tempo todo, queria que você mudasse para poder se encaixar ao meu jeito e isso nunca fez sentido porque eu me apaixonei por você justamente sendo totalmente diferente do que eu gostaria que fosse. Foi um erro eu ser tão mandona e isso também seria um ótimo motivo pra você me odiar. Porque você não deve querer mudar o jeito da pessoa que você diz tanto amar. E eu te amei. Muito. 

Courtney fez outra pausa para verificar a reação dele. Duncan parecia estar confuso ao mesmo tempo que feliz por ela estar dizendo aquilo. 

\- Mas você errou demais comigo, Duncan. Você partiu o meu coração de uma forma tão baixa que demorou muito tempo pra sarar. E eu não sei se posso confiar de novo.

Duncan engoliu em seco com uma dor no olhar que ela jamais havia visto nele.

\- Essa é a sua resposta?

\- Sim, mas me deixa continuar. - ela sorriu. - Eu achava que nada nesse mundo ia me fazer te perdoar ou, sei lá, me fazer te querer de volta. - Courtney riu. - Mas esses últimos tempos me mostraram que infelizmente eu ainda gosto de você. - disse ela deixando as mãos caírem e baterem em suas pernas. 

\- Eu queria não gostar porque você ainda me irrita muito. Com o seu jeito, com as sua provocações e com a droga desse cigarro. VOCÊ TEM QUE PARAR COM ISSO, VAI ACABAR SE MATANDO!

Duncan riu alto e Courtney acabou o acompanhando.

\- Eu vejo o quanto nós dois mudamos conforme o tempo. Talvez a minha maior dificuldade tenha sido aceitar o passado do jeito que ele aconteceu. Te perdoar e me perdoar. E que tá tudo bem. - disse ela. - Enfim, é. Eu gosto muito de você. - Courtney sorriu. - Essa é a minha resposta.

\- Eu também gosto de você, Courtney. - Duncan disse pegando nas duas mãos dela e a acariciando. - E eu me arrependo muito do que aconteceu. Você não faz ideia. Se eu pudesse voltar na porra do tempo, eu-

\- Tá tudo bem, Duncan. - interrompeu ela.

Duncan sorriu, aproximando e diminuindo a distância entre os dois. Intercalava o olhar entre a boca e os olhos dela. 

\- Isso quer dizer que a gente tá namorando?

Em uma reação inesperada por Duncan, Courtney começou a gargalhar na frente dele, que não entendeu absolutamente nada enquanto a observava limpar as lágrimas.

\- Namorar? Você tá doido? - perguntou ela. - Claro que não. A gente acabou de se conhecer de novo! Você vai me levar num encontro em restaurante decente que eu vou escolher, você vai ser cavalheiro, vai me deixar em casa e-

Então Duncan em meio ao riso, a puxou pela cintura e a beijou como nunca havia a beijado antes. Courtney correspondeu de forma apaixonada, agarrando a camisa dele o quanto podia e finalizando com três selinhos. 

Duncan e Courtney então caminharam pelo parque por horas e horas até que fossem expulsos pelos monitores. Os dois pareciam iguais a antigamente, porém completamente mudados. 


End file.
